Code Conan
by Lyoko498
Summary: After the Kira case, apparently Richard accidentally got them on the wrong plane, it was a plane to France. Conan meets the Lyoko warriors and Xana and now must join the fight. Sub-Series
1. Chapter 1

Code: Conan

A/N: Has references from Detective Conan vs. Kira.

After solving the Kira case, Conan, Rachel and Detective Moore were flying home.

Or so they thought. Once the landed, Richard's phone rang, "Hello?" Richards said.

"Mr. Moore," said a voice, L, "You seemed to have stepped on to the wrong plane, if you landed, you're in France."

While Richard was yelling at L over the phone, Rachel and Conan laughed.

After L owned Richard's in a verbal fight they got out of the plane.

'Leave it to Richard to get us on the wrong plane.' Conan thought.

After they checked into a hotel, they saw someone walk by them.

He was about 14 years old. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the plane station is?" The teen asked.

"It's over by Doyle Street and Elm Street." Rachel answered.

"I said I wanted direction to the plane station, not a nightmare." The teen joked.

The trio started at him. "Nightmare on Elm Street joke right?" Conan asked. "Yep." The teen said.

"No offence, but it wasn't funny." Richard said. "I know. I ran out of material yesterday. Well, thanks for the directions." The teen chuckled.

"That was kinda weird." Conan said.

An hour later, Richard left for the pub. Conan and Rachel walked through a park.

They saw a young man with blonde hair. He wore glasses, and was working on his laptop. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello." Rachel said. "Hi." The boy said. "Rachel." Rachel said. "Jereime." Jeremie said extending his hand. Rachel shook his hand.

"Who's this little guy?" Jeremie asked messing up Conan's hair. 'Man is everyone going to mess with my hair?' Conan thought.

"I'm Conan Edogawa." Conan said.

"Well Conan, are you and Rachel lost? There's a boarding school near by, I live there. You stay there for a while."

"We're not lost, but thanks." Rachel said.

Then a brown haired boy ran to Jeremie. He looked frightened. "Ulrich, what's wrong?"

The teen, Ulrich, panted, "Can't find Yumi, left class hours ago, haven't seen her since. Everyone else, looking in all accessible grounds."

Conan then ran off. Rachel called out, "Conan where are you going?"

They followed him, they were at Kadic.

Conan made a sharp turn. Jeremie tripped trying to turn. Conan stopped at the door.

"Conan what were you thinking?" Rachel yelled.

"I'm going to help them look for their friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel picked up Conan by his shirt collar. "Sorry if Conan gets in the way… he loves mysteries; he actually comes to murder cases with my dad, Richard Moore."

The teens were too frightened to comment.

They went to the last place Yumi was, the science lab.

Rachel called her father when she thought he was sober.

About a half an hour later, Richard and the inspector of the French police came to the scene.

"When was the last time you saw…?" Richard asked Ulrich.

"Her name is Yumi, sir. It was about an hour and a half ago. She left for gym class, from science class." Ulrich answered. The Inspector then asked, "Were any of you there at the time?"

Everyone shook their heads. As normal Conan walked around the area. He opened the door and walked out. 'Huh? What's this?'

Richard saw Conan crawling around. He got annoyed (again.)

He grabbed Conan and yelled, "You runt, stay out of the way!"

"But Richard, look. There are skid marks." Conan said covering his head.

"Huh?" Richard muttered.

"As annoying as you are Conan, you're pretty good at finding clues. I wonder why." Richard whispered

"Oh, I just read a lot of mysteries and follow around the best detective in the world." Conan lied.

The Inspector looked at the markings in the floor. "These markings were made of the rubber soles of boots. Tell me, do you have friends that wear boots?"

"Two, one's Yumi." Jeremie answered.

"Does she have anyone who hates her intensely?" Richard asked.

They all thought for a second. "Well... there's this girl Sisi, well I don't know if hate's the word, but she has a rivalry with Yumi." Aleita said.

"Really?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, but why do I doubt it?" Ulrich said.

Conan walked into the hall. There he saw some form of crack in the wall.

He walked to it and found he can fit his fingers in it. Conan then pulled.

Everyone in the room heard a scraping noise.

Rachel saw Conan. "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself."

Jeremie chuckled. Odd then said, "Trust us, he's safe. There are secret passages all over the place."

"That's right," Alieta said, "They were made in World War II, to allow people to escape the Nazi invasion.

"Maybe we can get finger prints." Richard stated. "Fresh out of powder." The inspector said.

"Not quite," Jeremie said, "There's a way to make a simple version of it. All we need is a balloon, a lit candle, a sink, and a living person."

Ulrich ran upstairs then about a minute or two later he got the nonliving materials.

They walked into the science lab and filled the balloon half way with water. Then Jeremie blew in it and filled the remaining space with air.

While he was doing this, Odd lit a match and put the flame on the wick of the candle. He shook the match out. Alieta put the balloon over the flame. A little while later, a black powder formed.

"I think that'll be enough." Alieta said, taking the balloon from the candle.

Richard got a brush and took some of the dust and wiped it on the door. Fingerprints did show up.

Richard then persuaded the nurse to have medical records the students.

They went through half of them. Everyone got annoyed. Except Conan. Jeremie looked at Conan with suspension, as did the other Lyoko warriors.

Conan finally stopped.

"Guys I found something!" Conan yelled to get Rachel's and Richard's attention.

The finger prints the found matched only one student.

Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi.

"But that's impossible!" Richard yelled. Conan then ran off again to the skid marks.

'Huh, these marks aren't from dragging. But I just can't figure out what caused them.'

Rachel then grabbed Conan's collar. "Conan, please don't get in the way." she sighed.

"Wait," Jeremie said kneeling towards the skid marks. "These don't look like drag marks."

'Way to go Jeremie.' Conan sighed in his head.

Jeremie covered his fingers with his sleeve and picked some of the rubber up.

While this was happening, Conan looked around. One thing that caught his attention was an electric outlet. It was fried.

"Excuse me," Conan asked, pulling on Aleita's shirt to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asked smiling.

"That electric out let is scorched, should we be alarmed?"

Alieta moved her eyes to the outlet.

The group of teens looked at it as soon as the word "outlet" came from Conan's mouth.

"Of course not," Ulrich said rather fast. "Umm, Mr. Moore, do you need us here do you?"

"Not really…" Richard said. As soon as he said that teens ran off.

Conan secretly threw a tracer on to Ulrich's sleeve.

Conan saw the dot on his glasses about a few minutes later.

"Rachel, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's down the hall on the left, I saw it on the way in." Rachel answered.

Conan ran outside as soon as Rachel turned to her dad.

'Now I get it! Yumi made those marks herself, while turning around on her heel to leave. The others acted pretty suspiciously when I pulled up the outlet. Now I can follow them to where ever they're going.'

About a few minutes later he caught up with the group of teens. They were in a forest near a sewer cover.

Conan stepped a little. His shoe snapped a twig. 'Uh oh!'

He quickly moved behind the tree. The teens looked there but returned to what they were doing.

They went in and closed the lid. Conan then found an alternative path way.

About an hour later he was at a bridge of some form.

There the kids were. They jumped down into a factory then entered some form of lift. Conan jumped on to the top of the elevator; it went far down. He heard Jeremie's voice. "Ok guys get into the scanners; I'll keep an eye out for Yumi."

The elevator then went up then stopped abruptly. Conan nearly lost his balance.

As soon as the elevator stopped and he was sure Jeremie was off he opened the door on the top of it and jumped down.

It was incredible. It looked like some form of computer lab. Jeremie was sitting in some weird chair.

"Everyone there?" Jeremie asked

"Yeah," Ulrich said from a speaker.

Conan crept a little further.

Just then Jeremie turned around before Conan could hide. "Hello Conan." Jeremie said calmly.

'Oh no!'

"We knew you would follow us Conan, you were acting suspicious, you noticed details a professional detective misses, and you used an unusual way of asking Alieta if we should be worried."

Conan then shot a tranquilizer dart into Jeremie's neck.

"Jeremie! There are monsters all over the place!" Alieta yelled.

Conan then adjusted his tie to sound like the blonde teen.

"I see," Conan then found a book. It's an instruction manual for the computer.

He read just as quickly as he looked over the medical records and got what was needed.

"Alright the tower is north of where you are." Conan said in Jeremie's voice.

Alieta and the others ran towards the north. They were only blocked by a pair of Megatanks and Krabes.

There was a soft thud behind him.

"Well Yumi, it nice of you to join us," Conan said in Jeremie's voice, "Or should I say X.A.N.A.-Yumi?"

"I know it's not you Jeremie." said X.A.N.A. - Yumi, annoyed with Conan's tricks.

"How did you learn about me?"

"I don't know much other then you're a powerful computer program, capable of messing up the structure of reality to a trivial level." Conan said in his voice and away from the communicator.

X.A.N.A. - Yumi just glared and shot electricity from her hand.

Conan jumped out of the chair and the bolt hit Jeremie.

'Oh no! Please don't be dead! You can't pass on yet, the world needs you!' Conan was surprised on how much he cared for someone who nearly found out his secret.

Jeremie's eyes slowly, but without doubt opened.

Jeremie yawned.

"Well, I see you're here X.A.N.A.," Jeremie acknowledged, with all of his liveliness back.

Ulrich avoided a kankerlot with his super speed. "Odd, look behind you!" Ulrich yelled.

Odd did a back flip and landed on a Krabe. He shot the eye of XANA.

Ulrich just picked up the kankerlot and tossed it of the sector and into the Digital Sea.

Alieta then ran north towards the tower. She felt a sharp sting of pain in her left leg.

She turned her head to the left. As she thought, William was flying on Manta, who was trying to shoot at her without knocking her master of her back.

"Energy Field!" Alieta yelled. A ball of warm cherry colored energy formed in her hand. She dispelled it at her opponent.

Manta flew in a flip to avoid the fatal blast.

"Manta, attack!" William commanded. Manta flew ahead of Alieta and dropped mine around the entrance of the tower.

Conan was thrown into a wall, as Jeremie was shot with lightning into the opposite wall.

X.A.N.A. –Yumi glared at the boys. "Prepare to die!" Lightning crackled from her fists.

But then all of a sudden X.A.N.A.-Yumi was thrown to the computer by lightning.

Jeremie and Conan turned their heads.

'It's the boy from before!'

"Did somebody call for an eccentric?" said the teen, lightning sparking off his fists.

"I'm glad you called Jeremie, now I can test something." The teen said.

X.A.N.A.-Yumi just stood up and glared.

The teen made a circle out of some form of energy and tossed it at X.A.N.A.-Yumi's head. It hit and it made a mark

Then some smoke began to leave from Yumi's mouth, but the smoke took over Jeremie.

"Huh, it worked a little." the boy said.

XANA-Jeremie just glared, "I'll admit that was good, but I will prevail."

Conan just shook Yumi awake from unconsciousness. "Oh my head is killing me." Yumi muttered, holding her head.

She saw Conan and turned to the boy. "Hey, don't look at me, I just got here." The boy stated.

William jumped off of Manta. Ulrich just noticed William. "Super Sprint!" In a mater of seconds he was clashing swords with William.

The two just glared at each other. William kicked Ulrich in the stomach. Ulrich tossed his sword into William's chest.

XANA Jeremie glared at them all. He made a ball of lightning. When he threw it, Peter, Yumi, and Conan were tossed at the wall.

"Think you can take him?" Yumi asked. "Not to sure right now." The boy said.

XANA-Jeremie blasted normal lightning bolts at the boy's chest.

He laid dead. Yumi didn't look phased. She just kicked XANA-Jeremie in the stomach.

"You won't win Xana."

Conan crept towards the computer. 'There seems to be more monsters around the tower.'

Conan adjusted the tie to the boy's voice. "Guys you there?" Conan said, hoping that Yumi isn't listening.

"Peter? It's good to hear you again. I thought you were fighting Mongolian Death Worms in Wyoming." Ulrich said from the computer.

"How do Mongolian Death Worms get to Wyoming?" Conan asked himself.

"How are we to know? You're the real world monster expert." Odd said. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Odd then grunted. "Odd, you lost ten life points, you're down to twenty." Conan said.

Conan then felt two hands on his shoulders. It was Yumi and the boy.

Conan did a double take. He saw the boy's body lying lifeless on the floor, and yet he's also grabbing his shoulder.

"Peter, I think he's confused, about your "resurrection"." Yumi said.

Peter walked towards his "dead" body. He blew on the body; it flew a part in sand like form.

Peter walked to Conan and took his tie. "There can only be one Peter Hinder." Peter said.

Conan looked behind the chair, Jeremie was unconscious, and XANA must have been literally beaten out of him.

"Yumi, bring me on LYOKO, and watch the kid." Peter said. "Wait, this boy seems to know how to use the Supercomputer, he can bring us both." Yumi stated.

"Good thinking." Peter said, as he and Yumi walked towards the elevator.

In a matter of minutes the two warriors were on LYOKO.


	4. Chapter 4

"Long time since I've been in this form." Peter said, looking at his werewolf like body.

"Boy," Yumi called out, "Can you hear us?"

Conan then responded, "Yes I hear you. Your friends are north of where you are."

Odd and Ulrich ran towards the two. "You know Peter; I never knew why you never come here." Ulrich stated.

As soon as Ulrich finished talking and razor shaped bolt of energy hit Peter, devirtualizing him.

"This is why." he said as he returned to Earth. William ran towards the Lyoko Warriors with abnormal speed and wrath.

Peter went back to the room; Conan was helping Jeremie to his feet again.

"Ow, I don't know whether to thank you and Yumi or break your bones." Jeremie said, holding his head.

Alieta, couldn't enter the tower, the mines were in her way. Scyphozoa was floating her way. It backed off anyway.

"Energy Field!" Alieta yelled as a ball of pink energy flew from her palm. It missed entirely.

William smirked at Odd's attempts of defending him self from the megatanks. The sphere shaped monsters rolled over Odd, sending him back to the real world.

Yumi kicked William in the chest, knocking him to the edge of the sector. Ulrich took William's Zweihander.

Ulrich gave a sharp pierce to William's head, causing him to disappear in red and black smoke.

"So, no more possessed people?" Peter asked. "No." Jeremie said.

"Um, guys… word of the Devil!" Conan said pointing to the entrance. Several possessed police officers walked through.

"Want me to deal with this?" Peter asked. Jeremie nodded.

Peter's fists were surrounded with large yellow orbs. "Give up X.A.N.A. the cops can't beat me normally. What makes you think you can use them to top me?" Peter yelled.

Peter threw one orb at the first attacker. The cop fell down. "Ha!"

But Peter felt something wrap around his legs, then his torso, all the way up to his shoulders.

It was a lengthy metal chain. Peter tried to focus on the metal. It didn't disappear. "Crap! This is iron. I can't break free!"

The first cop then said, "Yes, it also makes you an excellent conductor." Lightning flew from the police men.

They aimed their other hand towards Jeremie and Conan and gave them hell.

Ulrich then got an idea. "Yumi, use you telekinesis to toss my sabers into the mines."

Yumi nodded and focused on Ulrich's swords. They floated off of Ulrich's back.

The shining metal blades were tossed by Yumi's will into the mines.

The lightning was coursing through the two teens and one teen turned child's body.

Alieta ran into the tower and made it to the middle platform.

Jeremie's and Peter's eyes rolled back into their heads.

Alieta floated up to the next platform slowly.

A form of holographic platform appeared before Alieta. She rested her hand on it.

The hologram said, Alieta.

The words Code appeared. Alieta type LYOKO. "Tower deactivated."

The cops' eyes lost X.A.N.A.'s logo and lightning stopped firing. The men fell to the floor.

The boys fell to the floor. "Ow." Peter uttered.

Jeremie and Conan took the iron chain off of Peter's body.

"Thanks. You're really helpful kid." Peter said, looking down at Conan.

"I almost feel sorry that you won't remember this little _incident_." Peter smirked.

"Who could I forget?"

Jeremie replied, "Easy," He clicked the enter button, "Return to the past now."

A white orb of energy engulfed everything.

Early that (restarted) morning the Warriors met at the factory.

"Hey Peter you OK?" Yumi asked. "I'm fine. It's that boy, something about him isn't normal."

"Hey, he helped us," Ulrich said, "You know, before you came here from the U.S., Jim helped us."

"I could guess that someone helped you in the past," Peter stated simply. "But he seemed, too mature for his age. Like me, there is more to him, then meets the eye."

"I have to agree with Peter on this." Jeremie said.

"Yeah," Alieta stated, "He noticed evidence that professionals missed."

"Good point." Ulrich said. "Since he'll be coming back," Peter said, "We'll just have to keep an eye on him and his group."


	5. Chapter 5

Conan woke up and did his stretches. But he jumped when her actually paid attention to where he was.

'The plane? But that's impossible I was in a factory in France!' Just then Rachel woke up and said, "Hey Conan. Slept well?"

Conan put on a fake smile and said, "I slept very very good." adding the extra "very" to make it seem more childish then normal.

Richard woke up and grabbed some coffee. After he did his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Moore, you seemed to have stepped on the wrong plane, if you landed, you're in France."

Rachel laughed at the news, while Conan stood there silent.

'How could this be? We already went through this! Wait, what did Jeremie say before he clicked that button?'

Flashback:

Jeremie clicked the enter button and said, "Return to the past now!"

End Flashback

'So that's what happened, somehow he used the computer to turn back time.'

"Hey Conan are you ok?" Rachel asked Conan after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Conan lied.

They stepped off the plane and asked a stewardess for the next flight to Japan, she said it was postponed for an undetermined time.

Richard stayed at the plane station to drink… a lot.

Rachel and Conan decided to wander the suburb (again as Conan remembers).

Just then a nearby siren rang as the police cars zipped by.

The cars halted and cops pointed to some thugs who took a rocket launcher.

"Drop the missile." The cop said.

The thug yelled, "Make me!"

"OK." said a voice form behind. Then a young Asian girl walked towards the gang.

'Yumi!' Conan thought.

"You don't scare us!" said one of the other thugs.

"Oh," said another voice, Ulrich walked to Yumi. "What about me?"

"Not you either."

Yumi sighed, "We didn't want to pull this card … oh who am I kidding, I love to pull this card. Peter!"

Just then one of the thugs was knocked into a car. A boy who looked like a scarecrow off its pole. His hair was dyed a dark red color.

'Peter!' Conan thought.

The thug with the rocket launcher just told the others "Take him with the revolver!"

Two gangsters obliged and shot Peter until their chambers were empty.

The shots made it halfway through his flesh but they slowly popped out.

Peter slowly walked in Michael Myer fashion. Yumi then whispered to a thug while creeping behind him, "That's why you should fear us; we have access to a powerful being."

"We outnumber you!" The Boss said.

"Yes," Peter said, "But you're outmatched!"

Yumi kicked his back, causing him to fall. Ulrich took one of the men's guns and bent his arm so the nozzle is at his spine.

Ulrich pulled the trigger, crippling the gangster.

The other thugs had no time to react; the three teens were destroying their ranks.

The boss then said, "Get the Tommy guns!" Several gangsters grabbed said submachine gun.

"Peter?" Yumi asked. Peter nodded. Then pair of titanium throwing fans appeared out of nowhere in Yumi's hands and two katana in Ulrich's hands.

Ulrich ran and slashed limbs off the pathetic thugs, while Yumi was tossing her fans into the eyes, blinding them.

The few gangsters who had their eyes and arms shot rounds, but were missing shots.

Some of the more hardened aimed at Peter hoping to kill them, and maybe restore the favor for their gang.

The bullets hit their target. But it didn't stop him. As soon as Peter was close enough a knife appeared in his hand and he stabbed a thug.

As he fell, crippled, he grabbed Peter's shirt and tearing the front of it revealing a disturbing sight.

Their machinegun bullets did hit him, but they went through him and his body was already healing.

"God, thank you for blessing my family with these… abilities." Peter said, stepping and a fallen thug's back.

Yumi closed one of her fans and stabbed a man's temple, if the fan didn't hit the brain, he'd bleed to death.

Ulrich finished the last average thug by cutting his leg.

Only the boss was left.

"Oh ****!"

"Give it up!" Ulrich yelled. "You're outnumbered and outmatched!" Yumi yelled.

The Boss shot Peter in the chest. While it went through and took out a nearby car, Peter did fall, "AH! That's gonna take a while to heal from!" With that Peter stopped moving, his lungs stopped working. His brain stopped. He was dead.

"Now, _you're_ outmatched."

Ulrich just said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, like his death is permanent."

"Besides," Yumi said, "An expert with a rock could beat you, a newb like you with the most advanced technology on the market."

The Boss just aimed, but an arrow penetrated his shoulder. Everyone looked into the alleyway, to see a pink haired girl walk out with a bow.

'Alieta!'

A bullet entered his back, a blonde young man walked.

'Jeremie!'

A Molotov cocktail was thrown and lit a nearby paper stand (With no one in it.)

'Odd!'

"You now sometime I wish Bruce Lee were alive." said Odd.

Then something disturbing happened, the Boss aimed for the group of teens. He fired, but he himself blew up.

Everyone looked behind him. It was Peter. "What?"

The lead cop then said, "Two things, one, you're dead! We saw you expire!"

Peter then said, "I'm resurrected actually. Not like a divine caused resurrection, more like an "Oh my God They killed Kenny, you ba****!, kind of deal."

"And two, you're under arrest!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Peter said, shaking his head. "I have a license to kill and it extends to my friends here."

Peter showed them the forms. "It all checks out." The officer said.

Everyone, except for Conan and Rachel left.

"This is an interesting way to start the day." Jeremie said, raising an eyebrow. As their weapons disappeared, the others nodded, except Peter. "Sorry to drag you guys into this, but we needed weapons, and back-up's a good thing to." "Don't sweat it." Jeremie said

Peter turned to Rachel and Conan, "You guys can…" But when he actually paid attention he stopped himself.

"Holy crap! You're Rachel Moore daughter to legendary detective Richard Moore!"

The group quickly glanced at them and gasped.

'Why does everyone gasp when people know who we are?' Conan thought.

"It's an honor to meet you." Yumi said, bowing. Rachel didn't know what to think; normally her father gets the attention.

Alieta and Yumi saw Conan. "Aw, he's so cute." Alieta said, hugging him. 'Not this again.' Yumi gave him a hug when Alieta was done. 'Ok seriously, I can't breathe.'

Peter chuckled at Conan's awkward expression. "Well we should get home." Ulrich said.

Then Odd wiped his forehead. "Man, how hot is it?" Jeremie looked on his laptop, "Ninety-eight degrees," Everyone gave a moan of annoyance. "And it says it'll get hotter."

"A$$hole weather man, couldn't he have predicted a rainstorm or something." Peter muttered.

"Wow, talk about poor censorship." Rachel said. "Tell me about it." Yumi said.

"Follow us." Jeremie said simply. "Why?" Conan asked wondering why they are giving such hospitality.

"Well, I can guess you'll have to get a hotel, but, it'll be faster to wait where people can talk to you, rather then alone in silence." Ulrich answered.

'Good point, but I'm not letting you out of sight.' Conan thought

Remember, don't let the boy out of your sight. Peter said, via telepathy.

"By the way, what's your son's name?" Alieta asked. "Huh? Oh, he's not my son; I'm just watching him while his parents are on business. His name is Conan."

"Oh, like Arthur Conan Doyle?" Jeremie stated. "Yeah!" Conan answered.

After awhile of walking in the baking hot Sun, the group finally made it to Kadic.

"Whose room are we going to?" Peter asked. "I thought we were going to yours." Alieta said.

"Let's go to Jeremie's." Odd said. As they went in, it was even hotter. "Holy crap!" Ulrich yelled at the increased temperature. The teens and little boy walked to Jeremie's room.

It was actually cooler. Everyone sighed in relief. "What's this?" Conan asked, seeing some form of blueprints on the table.

Jeremie quickly grabbed and folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "That's nothing."

Peter walked to a police radio and listened to it. "Nothing," Peter muttered.

Then there was a scream over the radio. "What the hell?" Odd said, looking at the radio.

"5'o clock call! Breaker, Breaker! I'm under attack by, ah! AHHHHHH! Put that…. no, no AH!"

Jeremie took a part of the radio (apparently it is part CB radio) and asked, "What's going on over there, this is Jeremie Belpois."

Nothing. "Well that can't be good." Rachel said. "That sounded a lot like my uncle." Yumi said, worried. "You have an uncle in the police. Well let's go!" Ulrich yelled. "Grab on, teleporting is faster!" Peter said.

In a second the group was gone. They appeared in the police office. They turned around and saw the body of an old Asian officer. "Oh my God, it's my uncle, he was murdered!"

Upon hearing Yumi scream other officers came.

One officer grabbed a phone in order to get detectives in the area. "This is Officer Jackson, Officer Ishyama has been murdered I repeat murdered!"

Rachel was about to call her father when Peter took both her and the Jackson's phones. "The detectives won't get here in time."

During the bickering Conan looked over the body. 'Well there is a bullet hole in his chest." Conan looked closer at the corpse. 'That's weird.'

"Hey Mr. Jackson, is he wearing bullet proof vest?" Conan asked. Rachel was about to scold him when Yumi crouched towards her dead uncle.

"Wait, he _is _wearing a bullet proof vest." she muttered. Peter grabbed a pair of gloves and examined the wound.

"No doubt in my mind, it's a shotgun blast." Peter declared after five minutes.

When no one was looking Conan found a microscope, grabbed the pieces of glass, collected a sample of blood, closed the top piece of glass over it and put it underneath the microscope.

'Huh,' Conan thought in his head, 'This looks like an extremely potent combination of arsenic, cyanide, rat poison, bleach, some kind of acid, and…" Conan didn't get to finish this thought, since the officers were coming closer.

"Kid, what are you doing?" asked the second officer, Keith. "Uh, I found some red stuff on the floor, and looked at it under this cool telescope!" Conan said, childishly.

Jeremie and Alieta walked towards the microscope, putting their eyes on one of the eye pieces.

"Wait, this is blood." Alieta said, looking closer. "Mr. Ishyama's blood. It seems to have a powerful combination of rat poison, battery acid, bleach, cyanide, arsenic, nitroglycerin, several poisonous secretions from either frogs or fungi,"

Alieta continued the list, "Anti-coolant, puffer fish toxin, cobra venom, rattlesnake venom, meth, crack, and several other drugs, hmm, hey Peter, there are some we can't recognize, it doesn't look natural."

Peter walked up and listed the rest, "Hmm, hydra blood, basilisk venom, Fex-M3, Daturon, and of here's a natural one, deadly nightshade."

(A/N: I don't own any of the fictional poisons listed here, Lyoko498)

"Wow, that's overkill." Ulrich said. "Tell me about it, all you need is the cyanide or basilisk venom or hydra blood and it would have killed him good enough. There's no need to shoot him." Odd said.

'Unless he was shot first,' Conan though at that second. He ran towards the corpse while listening to conversation behind him.

"We can infer that whoever made this poison is talented with chemistry, to make the poison, quantum mechanics to get the Fex-M3, and has occult knowledge, for the basilisk and hydra crap." Yumi said, drying her eyes, now angry and serious.

'The blast couldn't have killed him; he's wearing a piece of iron on his chest! The blast would have bounced off, and then what caused the wound Peter examined?'

"Ok, when did this happen anyway?" asked the third officer Tony. "According to the call, 5." Rachel said. "Well then only an officer could kill him then." Jeremie concluded.

Everyone gasps. 'Seriously, why does everyone gasps?' Conan thought. 'Wait a minute how could he be killed at five if he's stricken with rigor mortis?' Conan asked himself.

When the group searched the room for the needle and shotgun, mentioned earlier, Conan snuck out to check the front office.

He waited for the secretary to leave her post. As the woman left the desk, Conan tip-toed towards the cabinet. Luckily they were organized by first names rather then last. Conan found Keith's file, Tony's file, and William Jackson's file.

'OK, now to see their specialties.' He opened Keith's; his specialty is his adaptability, and marksmanship. Tony was next; it said that since he was always sent to bust illegal cults, it gave him vast occult knowledge. William's files states that had several degrees in chemistry and every form of physics.

'Crap, they all could be the killer, but William and Tony are the highest suspects, since they both have the main qualities listed earlier.'

As Conan was about to leave he saw two things, one was a hypodermic needle, hidden underneath the files, and a picture of a beautiful young woman and Officer Ishyama. 'That's it! I know who the killer is, but now I just have to find out how they did it.'

Conan took a tissue from the desk and picked up the needle and snuck back into the room, and with another tissue, opened a drawer and put the needle in. "Hey guys, did you check the lower drawers?" Conan asked.

"Hmm, we never thought to do that." Officer William said, taking a Kleen-Ex (I know, spelt wrong on purpose.) And opened it. There was the needle that Conan planted. "I found the needle!' William yelled. "There's only one way to tell if it's the needle." Jeremie said, rubbing the tip of the needle on the glass pieces, a small puddle formed.

"Yep, this is the murder weapon." Peter said. "Now we just need to find the shotgun…"

Conan opened the bottom cabinet on the left. 'A tape-recorded?' As Conan leaned towards it, he bumped heads with Alieta and Jeremie. "Oww, don't take this the wrong way pal, but please stay out of the way." Alieta said, rubbing her forehead.

As Jeremie, gently picked him up, Conan grabbed the tape-recorder. Jeremie placed him on a chair. "What, I could have sworn something was there." Alieta said. Jeremie just shrugged his shoulders.

'OK, time to hear what's on this tape.' Conan thought. 'So that's how he did it! And I think I know where the shot gun is and how there was a wound. Now all I need is a Sleeping Detective…"

Conan activated his watch and aimed at Ulrich. 'Fire!' Conan said in his head. But once the dart was close enough, Peter got in the way. 'Crap, well he's smart I guess.' One, problem though, Peter wasn't affected.

'Oh crap that's right! His superhuman abilities rely on a superhuman metabolism! He's superhumanly tolerant to drugs!' Peter scratched his neck. 'Huh, was I just bit by a mosquito or something?'

'Come on Jimmy, think. I got it!' Conan pulled on Jeremie's pants leg to get his attention. Jeremie looked down. "Can I tell you something?" "Sure." Jeremie crouched down. "Night Jeremie." Conan said as he squeezed Jeremie's shoulder.

Jeremie then whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um, Vulcan nerve pinch?"

"No, no, no, you have to squeeze where the shoulder meets the neck."

Conan fixed his hand position. "Like this?"

"Yeah." Jeremie fell, unconscious.

Then somehow a 50lbs. seven year old boy managed to drag 150 lbs. thirteen year old to a seat without being noticed by the police and the teens. Conan adjusted Jeremie's body so light could bounce off his glasses, so no one can see his eyes.

Conan adjusted the bowtie so he can sound like Jeremie. "Guys, I think I cracked this case."

Everyone turned around towards Jeremie. "Well, who is it?" asked William. "Yes, enlighten us," Tony said cockily. "Well let me go over the evidence first."

Conan used slight of hand movement to make it appear as if Jeremie held out the needle. "We found traces of the poison on the needle, believe it or not, the shot gun blast that Peter pointed out earlier, did absolutely nothing."

"But, I even probed the wound." Peter said. "Yes, but it wasn't fatal. You were just looking for a bullet or some other projectile but if you looked close enough, you could see Officer Ishyama was wearing the door to a furnace."

William looked over the body and discovered the iron sheet of metal. "He's right!"

"The shell you found Peter must have hit a more solid part of the door, causing the blast to be more of a push then a fatal blow. While strong enough to puncture flesh and knock him over, it was the poison, not the gun that killed him."

"So, who killed him?" Yumi asked. "All three officers killed him." Conan said as Jeremie.

"What, there's no way, Mr. I was like a father to me!" Tony said in his Italian accent. "And he was my teacher, who got me on the force to begin with!" William yelled.

"I'm not done yet. While you two didn't do the murder, you were deceived into helping… by Keith." Everyone gasped and turned to Keith. "I never would have guessed." William said.

"Peter, remember when I stepped out for a second?" "Uh, yeah, I remember the door opening and closing."

"Well, I read the files of our officers. While Tony had the occult knowledge, and William had the chemistry and physics, Keith was the one, known for his adaptability, and cunning. He tricked Tony to take occult objects, the basilisk venom and hydra blood, and William to get the Fex-M3 and to mix the toxins to make his super poison. The other ingredients he got himself."

"Any proof of that, young man." "Easy, I looked over your needle and the finger prints in your profile, they were a match. Also, I found this tape-recorder that has a piece of the label missing, the name of the owner."

"Still doesn't prove it was me." Keith said, with a cocky smirk. "I didn't want to do this but, how's your wife Josephine?" Keith's eyes narrowed.

"That's right, I know all about Mr. Ishyama and your wife, you hide a picture of them in your profile folder. And the truth is, you planed this didn't you?"

Keith just glared. "I'm guessing Mr. Ishyama found out about your plan so he wore armor. When you attacked, he tried to call for help, at five in the morning, but you shut off the radio and recorded his pleas, so you can get the satisfaction of victory and away to make you look innocent as if you were out of this office at the time of the murder."

Keith continued to glare, "A few seconds after you played the tape, you hid it in the cabinet and left the room and pretended nothing happened."

"Then where am I to get a shotgun?" Keith asked, annoyed. "Easy, you borrowed it form the contraband room. Officer grab ever shotgun and dust it for prints, I bet, one will match the needle and Keith's."

Keith sprinted towards the open door. "No so fast murderer!" Yumi yelled as she tackled him to the floor and dragged him back into the room. Peter snapped his fingers and doors and windows were locked.

Keith then yelled, "The dick had it coming! He's in Hell now! Where he belongs!"

Peter then cried in Galician "Poderosos anxos do ceo, oín meu apelido! Por favor, me conceda o privilexio de usar o Libro do Xuízo Final!" A book, no bigger then a note book fell into Peter's hands.

"Thank you!" Peter called out

Yumi, who learned a little Galician asked, "That's the Book of Judgment?"

"Well, it shrinks so we can use it. And its pages are unlimited. Your uncle's first name please. "

"Matt."

"Matt Ishyama please." Peter said. The book opened and the name Matt Ishyama was highlighted.

"According to this, he is in … Heaven. The reason … he felt awful about his affair, he went to confession, did his prayers and he came here early because he wanted to apologize… to you."

"My God." Keith said. "Any last words?" Peter asked nervously, as Yumi aimed a hand bow. "What's that?" "Your poison, I can make by thought now." Peter said. Peter looked in the book, "And Yumi, you know if you do this you'll go to Purgatory, rather then Heaven."

Yumi looked towards Keith. She looked at her weapon. She lowered her arm and the weapon disappeared in a shimmer of light. Peter tossed the book in the air and it floated back to Heaven. "I'm not going to kill you; I'll let the legal system do that."

Peter then muttered something in language to old to understand. Alieta took some form of gadget that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Peter continued his chant as Alieta started to type on a key board.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. Alieta clicked the enter button, "Return to the past now." A white orb of energy engulfed them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Conan opened his little eyes and looked around. 'Oh no, not again!' he thought.

Rachel woke up and stretched. "Morning Conan," she then noticed a nervous look on Conan's face. "Hey Conan, you ok?" Rachel asked.

Conan shook his head and replied, "Y-yeah, I just had a bad dream."

Rachel was about to ask if he'd like to talk about it when Richard's phone rang.

"Hello?" Moore asked.

L's voice went through his ear, "Mr. Moore, you seemed to have stepped on the wrong plane, if you landed then you're in France."

Rachel giggled at the thought. Conan then thought, 'OK how the hell are they doing this?'

After Richard got owned by L in a argument, Richard went to the airline pub, while Rachel and Conan went for a walk, 'For a third time!' Conan thought.

They saw some near-by teens, the group Conan recognized. While Rachel was resting. Conan crept near them, hiding behind a near-by garbage can. He can overhear their conversation.

"But…but how did he…?" Yumi asked. "Easy," Alieta said, "Didn't you hear Peter say some psycho incantation? It was some form of resurrection spell."

Peter continued the explanation, "While under normal circumstances, he would have come back as a ghoul of some form, thanks to the portable time warping module Jeremie cooked up with the extra time, it went around the "no one can return from the dead when time gets reversed" crap."

Then out of the corner of Peter's (and Conan's )eye was a group of criminals. But they weren't dressed in the usual get up, they were dressed as stage magicians.

"Freeze!" The police yelled at the group, two boys, one girl. One of boys, in a red suit took off his cloak and lashed it towards the guns. When the cloak rested, he yanked it.

The guns were gone. The cops was about to pull the tasers but they were gone.

"Looking for these boys?" asked the girls who was wear an outfit similar to the beautiful assistant. She pulled the trigger and the electric darts flew through the air and the cops were knocked into the cement.

Rachel finally noticed this. "Hey what's going on?" The magician criminals literally leaped towards her.

The second one, a man in a blue suit grabbed her chin, "Not a bad looker, it's ashamed that we'll have to get rid of her."

Rachel tried to punch, but her arms couldn't move. She was in a straitjacket. As was Conan. "I believe you're familiar with this trick… I put this cloak over you, and you disappear, but only, you two won't come back" explained the Red suit.

Conan then could hear Jeremie say, "Guys we have to do something." Peter then muttered, "Don't worry I got this. Let's see how these second-rate illusionists measure up."

Peter stepped up and yelled, "Let's see you guys take on my magic!"

The female extended his hands, squeezed a part of her wrist and knives came flying out of her sleeve. Peter raised his hand, the blades turned to energy which Peter then absorbed. "By the way, by "magic" I don't mean _parlor tricks _or _slight of hands_, I mean _real_ magic."

Red suit placed a cloth on his palm and yanked it away, revealing a gun.

"Any last words, kid?" Red suit asked. Peter raised his hands, smirked and said "Yeah. You need a better taste in shirts…"

Lightning crackled from Peter's palms, and spread through out the man's body. The energy surged through him, he became a silhouette, his bones visible to the world, he was a frightening x-ray.

The man toppled to the ground, his central nervous system fried.

'Oh sure, attack the red-shirt, that's original,' Conan thought.

"And for you my good man," Peter said, pointing a smoking finger tip towards Blue suit.

"Hold that thought." said Blue suit. "What are you going to pull out of you're a$$ to try to save you. By the way when I'm done, the FCC is next."

"Sure like you sca…" the man then started to cough. Then a gun slipped out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I learn the trick Houdini learned, didn't see that coming, did ya?"

He pulled the trigger and a "BANG!" flag popped out. Peter lean towards him and said, "Yeah I did. The reason why…I can do that too."

Peter snapped his fingers. Blue suit was floating in the air over a near-by river, allowing his friends and the others to see.

He looked down, only to see that he's many meters high. Peter looked up at him, standing on the surface with the aide of his reality manipulating magic.

Blue suit had cinderblocks tied onto his wrists and ankles. The Assistant tossed the sheet towards Rachel and Conan. Jeremie grabbed the blanket and tossed it aside.

'Thanks Jeremie' Peter said via telepathy. Peter thought about it and the man plummeted into the water. Peter then appeared before the Assistant.

"So what trick do you have _babe._" Peter said, trying to irritate his opponent. "Um, _this_." she said. A pair of whips flew from her sleeves. "Hey Ulrich, think you can help me with this?"

"Sure," Ulrich said as Peter gave him the instructions via thought. Avoiding getting whipped Ulrich grabbed both wrapped them around the woman and tied them in a very difficult knot.

"Please, I've been in tighter spots then this!" she yelled.

"Oh," Yumi said, "Worse then being tied together by two _snakes_?"

She looked down, two large snakes were around her body. As she struggled the grip was stronger.

Peter chuckled, "Pythons, the more you struggle, the tighter it'll wrap it's coils." smirked Jeremie.

Eventually she fell of lack of oxygen. She felt a strong pain in her forehead. A pair of horns grew, her face elongated. She was becoming an elk.

Peter looked down upon her and said, "Adeus miña querida, dicir Ola meus inimigos na outra vida!"

Ulrich simply ripped the jacket off of Conan and Rachel with relative ease. "What did you say?" Jeremie asked.

Peter translated, "Good bye my dear, say hello to my foes in the afterlife." 'In this case Naraka.' Conan thought

Yumi's only response was, "You're one screwed up guy." Peter, being just that said, "Thank you."

When the people began to leave, Peter said, "Holy crap! It's Richard Moore's daughter Rachel!" Conan could hear a sinister chuckled from Peter.

It played out like the last time, they invited them to Kadic high school and Rachel reluctantly accepted.

Rather then going to Jeremie's room, they went to Ulrich and Odd's.

"Brrrr, it's cold outside." Rachel stated. 'Did you do that Peter?" Alieta asked, via telepathy. 'Or is God annoyed with our constant time traveling?" Odd asked. 'Well that, and the time warping module is still a prototype according to Jeremie. So it skipped ahead a season, it's the same day and year, just now in October the …19 I think. '

"So," Rachel said. "So what?" Ulrich asked. "What do you guys do when you're not in class?"

Alieta answered, as if it was normal, "We hang out a the Rec. room, while Peter battles criminals, monsters and demons."

"D-demons?" Conan hopped on the desk and whispered, "Rachel is scared of the supernatural." 'So's just about everyone else in the world, and yet you still got idiots summoning demons or monsters from a another dimension.' Peter responded via telepathy.

Conan screamed and fell off the desk and on his back. With a snap of his fingers a tape recorder appeared floating in front of Peter's lips. "Note to self, don't use telepathy on new people."

'Whoa, Peter isn't like those criminals. I mean those energy blasts and conjurings could have been tricks, but he actually sent a message into my mind, is it possible he's real magic?'

'You better believe it kid," a thought snapped. Conan jumped.

'We may not know who we are, but we will learn.' said a separate thought.

'Ok guys I get it! You can send messages by thought! I'm feeling uncomfortable with people invading my thoughts!'

'Oh really? Oh sorry then, didn't mean to cause discomfort. Just wanted you to know.' said another voice.

The second thought, Jeremie said, 'When did you join in Pete?" "Sorry I didn't know we were using telepathy…'

'Just shut up and get out of my head!' 'Oh yeah sorry.' said the third thought, Yumi.

The additional thoughts left. 'Well that was weird," Conan thought.

Conan stopped thinking for a minute to see if they were still in his head. 'Nope, no one in my mind.'

Peter popped in a CD, a KISS CD, Crazy Nights started playing.

Yumi then said, "I love this song!" Ulrich responded, "Better then most of the crap on the radio."

(A/N: If you still listen to real music, none of this Justin Beiber crap, or Hannah Montana, or Jonas Brothers, ect, copy and paste this on your profile)

"They put "copy and paste this on your profile" in stories now too?" Peter asked.

Ulrich sat on his bed and said, "Apparently," there was mechanical _crunch!_ Ulrich sat up and tore the sheet off, some kind of GPS tracer.

"Sisi!" Ulrich yelled, irritated. "Psycho stalker," Yumi explained. "Seriously, I wish we could just get enough evidence to get her out of my hair!"

Peter looked up from his CD case and said, "I'll do it!" A smile inched onto his face.

Odd then asked, "Why can't I do?" "Easy Odd," Jeremie said, "You're _obnoxious and disliked_. Peter is both, but he's more, um, _convincing_." Jeremie stated.

"_Why, hell, I'll go now if ya like_!" Peter said.

Odd the grabbed the bridge of his nose and groaned, "Please don't tell me you're going to sing a poorly made parody of "The Lees of Old Virginia" from the U.S. comedy-historical-musical 1776, are you?"

Peter held his chin and said, "No, but now I think I might!"

Peter: If you want a job done right, you send Jeremie, Yumi, Aleita, or Ulrich. If you want something recklessly, you send Odd. If you want something done so dangerously, so chaotic, so deadly, you send me! Peter Hinder, the person who give the reason for the 13 colonies to believe people from Massachusetts are hotheads!

Rachel: No offence but what makes you think you can do it?

Peter: HA! (sings) My names is Peter Hinder you see, Massachusetts is the home. My name is Peter Hinder you see, Massachusetts is the home! May my spirit you'll see too, if I can't deliver unto you, the revolution of anti-Sissi

Odd(Whispers): This is why I didn't want this…

Peter: For I am FFV, first family of Massachusetts

Conan (Talking, to Jeremie): Wouldn't it be a state that starts with V?

Jeremie: Yeah, but the song just sounds better that way.

Peter: And may the demons burn my land, if I can't deliver to your hand, a revolution of Anti-Sisi! You see it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee, and everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee

Jeremie(Chuckles, then speaks): Social-

Peter: Lee!

Jeremie: Political-

Peter: Lee!

Jeremie: Financial-

Peter: Lee!

Jeremie: Internal-

Peter: Lee!

Jeremie: External-

Peter: Lee!

Jeremie: Fraternal-

Peter: Lee!

Jeremie: Eternal-

Peter: LEE! The FFV, first family of Massachusetts! And may my I drop dead, if I can't deliver, as I said, a revolution of Anti-Sisi!

Ulrich (Talking): Spoken modestly, God help us.

Jeremie(Talking): Oh He will Ulrich, He will.

(Everyone stares at Jeremie)

Peter(sings): They say that God in Heaven, is everybody's God

Jeremie(talks): Amen (Everyone stares again.)

Jeremie: What?

Alieta: We'll explain later, just keep up with the filler Peter

Peter (speaks): Ok. (Sings) I'll admit that God in Heaven is everybody's God! But I tell you Ulrich, with pride!, that God lean a little to the side, of the Hinders! The Hinders of old Ireland!

Rachel(Leans to Jeremie, whispers): I thought he said he was from Massachusetts.

Jeremie(Whispers): He is, but his family's background stretches back to the Irish Celts.

Peter: You see it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee, and everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee! (x2) Look out! There's Michael Hinder, Gregory Hinder, Adam Hinder, Robert Hinder, and that Patriot, George Hinder!

Jeremie(Smirks): Peter the II?

Peter: That's me! And may my blood stop running too, if I can't deliver unto you the revolution of anti-Sisi! Yes sir by God! It's Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee, and Everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee! Come on guys join in with me!

Other(Reluctant-LEE!): Here-a-Lee, There-a-Lee

Aleita: When do you leave?

Peter: Immediate-LEE!

Others: Here-a-Lee, There-A-Lee

Yumi: Where will you return?

Peter: Short-LEE! Here-a-LEE, there-a-LEE! And I'll come back triumphant-LEE! Here-a-Lee, There-a-Lee, Everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee! Forward ON!

(Everyone laughs about of it)

"Does this happen a lot?" Conan asked. "I guess, I mean we joke and parodies all the time, but this is the first 1776 parody." Yumi answered.

Jeremie then asked, "Did you guys stopped in the middle of everything?"

Peter then said, "Well, you always struck me as agnostic."

The warriors muttered in agreement.

"I'm a Deist." Jeremie explained. "Ah, Deism. The belief in a God, He just hasn't interacted with the material world in a while. While He set it in motion, he doesn't interrupt how it runs. Other Deists include Benjamin Franklin and George Washington."

Jeremie then corrected, closing his laptop, "At least not recently, in my case. If I shared you're faith Peter, Christian, I would say the last time God worked with us is when Jesus was alive. But being Jewish…"

Jeremie didn't get to finish. A rumbling came from the ground below them. Then a large hand of melted tar broke the glass and yanked Aleita from the room screaming.

"Apparent-LEE!, my mission will have to be done later." Peter said, keeping the joke up.

Jeremie whacked Peter in the back of his head and said, "Dude, this isn't a joking time!"

"Alright, Rachel call the police, just tell them some guys in some robot or something and he's crazy and thought Aleita was the reincarnation of his wife or something!" Jeremie said. The warriors sprinted out of the room.

'Oh no you don't!' Conan though, tossing a tracer on Yumi's boot. Since Rachel was distracted with the police, Conan turned his glasses on and followed the blue dot, Yumi.

'I got you guys now.' Conan ran out the door and managed to catch up with the group in a matter of moments. The monster resembled some form of mole with fangs instead of a head. "Wow, that's impressive," Odd said, gazing at the beast.

"Yeah, he really outdid himself this time." Ulrich said. "Peter, Yumi, help Jeremie at the factory. "On it." Peter said grabbing Yumi's shoulder, before disappearing without a trace. Conan was about to follow and when a clawed hand slammed down several meters next to him. Out of some kind of abnormal reflex he didn't know exist, he turned his shoes kicking enhancers on and kicked the had. The beast recoiled in pain.

Conan ducked behind a tree when Ulrich and Odd turned towards him. 'Let's see if any of Dr. Agasa's gadgets can help me with this one.'

Conan took a peek from behind the tree to see Ulrich using a make-shift blade from a broken tree branch, Odd likewise was using a make shift spear from a branch.

Conan then saw out of the corner of his eye, a large piece of rubble. He ran to it, turned his shoes on and with all his power, kicked the broken tar as hard as he could. The piece of the black substance flew through the air and hit the creature directly in the eye, which flew out.

Conan took a closer look and realized it wasn't tar. The eye was real, flesh.

Ulrich's blade was actually rather sharp, to Conan's surprise. It was actually sliced the "flesh" on the arm. Same with Odd's spear, it was currently stuck in the beast's belly.

Then Ulrich's sword snapped. The creature slammed its head towards Ulrich grabbed his phone when the beast got stuck.

"Yeah Jeremie, is there a way for a _distant_ energization?" On the other line Jeremie said, "Umm, yeah. It's difficult and will take a minute, but it is possible, but I can only do it once."

"Why?" "Because, it's a very difficult process." "Got it." 'Energization? What could that be?' Conan thought. Then for no reason at all his glasses fell off.

'Not again,' Conan thought. He quickly picked them up and put them back on.

Then a thin beam of some from came from sky and landed on Ulrich and Odd. Odd was in a outfit that resembled the basic look of a large purple cat, while Ulrich looked like a samurai.

"Now we can beat this guy." Odd said. Ulrich took out his cell phone and said, "Satellite?" "Oh yeah."

Ulrich hung up. "Triplicate!" yelled Ulrich. Two perfect replicates were fully formed. All with there own swords. The three ran at superhuman speed, attacking tendrils that seemingly appeared from under the neck.

Odd yelled out, "Laser arrow!" and a arrow head flew from his hand and hit the other eye. Odd jumped and used his claws to cling to the "skin" of the monster. The sun began to set, when it dawned on Conan.

'The car sized rubble, the mid-sized rubble, my… I got an idea."

Conan took off his suspenders, connected one side to a large broken piece of rubble. Conan looked around for something to hang it over something.

'A flagpole, awesome!' Conan thought, tossing the other side over the pole and attacked a large chunk of rubble, the size of the brain of a computer.

'Now I have to aim for a socket…' Fortunately, Ulrich managed to stab it in the eye Odd injured, causing the beast to face him, and the missing eye to face Conan.

'And fire!' Conan thought, as he kicked the huge chunk of tar at the empty socket. The creature, having a small head, had its skull shattered, effectively killing it.

"You do that Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Nope, I thought you did something?"

"We got to meet with the others at the factory." Odd nodded. "Grab on, I can get us there quicker." Ulrich grabbed Odd and ran at the factory. Conan gave a chase, with as much stealth as he could.

After a few seconds (for Ulrich and Odd, it was roughly a half hour for Conan) they were at the factory. The two went into the elevator, which on Conan jumped on top of. When it stopped, Conan opened the top latch and jumped into the elevator.

Or so he thought. He jumped into the elevator, off a miniature trampoline and in a cell made of magical energies, which was made by Peter. "Well Conan, we keep running into each other. Or should we say Jimmy Kudo." Jeremie said sinisterly.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter extended his hand and Conan's glasses flew off his face and into his hand.

Peter then asked, "Did you really believe we didn't know you followed us?" Then Conan heard something, 'Oh no you don't!'

'Crap, that's right, they can read my mind!' Ulrich then stated, "We planned all this out," "The attack? "Jeremie made it."

"The criminals, you know the ones who were magicians?"

Yumi answered, "Told them, via anonymous letter, the Americans transferred the Hope Diamond to that particular bank."

"The GPS tracer?"

Odd answered, "We set it up before we left." Jeremie then said, "The only thing we didn't plan was the 1776 parody, but needed some kind of filler, so I can activate a tower and make the monster and get here and get Rachel distracted."

Odd then said, "Jeremie called me obnoxious and disliked, and Peter unintentionally said a direct Quote from the movie, so the idea just dawned on me."

"We'll discuss this more later," Alieta said, completely unharmed by the monster. "Mainly because," she yawned, "We're dead tired."

"Return to the past now."

Conan woke up. 'OK, now I'm just getting ticked off!' He woke up Rachel. She did her stretches, Richard got on his phone, L called and owned him in a argument and decided to get drunk at the airport's pub.

Conan and Rachel went out for a walk, 'I'm not even going to count anymore.'

Then unexpectedly a being sprinted between the two, nearly knocking them down. 'What the hell?' Rachel thought.

'I bet five yen that that was Peter or Ulrich.' Elsewhere, Ulrich finally made it to his room. Peter stopped his stopwatch.

"Nice improvement." Jeremie said analyzing the time. "They here Peter?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I ran into them, literally." Ulrich said, returning to normal form. "Jimmy seems to be leading Rachel here." Peter muttered looking into his all-seeing globe that he brought with him.

It was the size as your common globe, with a crystal in the center, holding the water used to make the globe portion, in a metal axis.

"What!" Aleita yelled, awakening Odd in the process. "Well…let's get into positions." Jeremie sighed.

The group of six went out of the building (Ulrich in sweat pants and sweatshirt, to hide that fact he was in specter form.) and waited in the court yard.

'There they are!' Conan thought. "I think the park is this way!" Conan said as a cover.

'Here they come guys.' Jeremie thought and sent via telepathy.

Peter then used the now over used line, "Holy crap, it's Rachel Moore! Daughter of legendary detective Richard Moore!"

The rest of the warriors did the stereotypical gasp. 'You guys aren't even trying anymore are you?' Conan thought, knowing they were probably reading his mind.

'Eh, we're going in between trying and not trying.' Peter thought.

'Could you have at least have thought of a new line to say?'

'Oh I'm sorry that I don't think of a new line each da- OH! That's right, me and my friends have been reliving the same freakin' day four times!'

'Well who's fault is that?' "Touché."

As usual the group were surrounding Rachel, complimenting her, and the girls were messing with Conan's hair.

'OK, enough with the freakin' hair!' 'We'll talk to you tonight…you're first night at Kadic.' Yumi thought, gently, but Conan still felt slightly threatened.

"So what do you guys do when you're not in class?" Conan beat Rachel to it. "Well little guy," Ulrich said, "We are usually in the Rec. center, while Peter helps the police fight criminals. He also fights demons."

"D-demons?" Rachel stuttered. 'Ok it's annoying to hear people say things again.'

Rachel, now slightly nervous by the demon comment, "Well I think we should go now. Come on Conan." She turned around to walk away, but Peter was in front of them in a puff a grey smoke.

"Don't be ridiculous, you just got here, and it would be an honor to have you visit our little school." Peter said, pushing the two in the other direction.

'Where are we sending them now?' Jeremie asked, via telepathy.

'My room this time Jeremie,' stated Peter, 'I want to see what I can learn about these two.'

With a snap of Peter's fingers they were all in his room. It resembled a underground cave.

"Peter! I thought we agreed you won't magically redecorate your room to resemble a flaming underworld!" Jeremie yelled.

"Underworld! Underworld! Underworld!" said the echo.

"It's not, notice the lack of flames!" Peter responded.

"Flames, Flames, Flames!"

His friends just glared at him, "Fine I'll change it back." Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

The room was just a simple dorm. Conan then decided to look around and saw a deck of cards. 'What's this?' Conan thought.

The deck of cards zipped from Conan's hands and into Peter's.

'Oh crap.' "Pick a card Rachel, I can see your future and yesterday and today," Peter offered. 'Which we have reliving for four times' Odd said in his head.

Rachel took three cards, and handed them to Peter. "Ah… You are from Japan (don't need cards for that) but you're missing some one who has been gone for longer then one might think, eventually he will be found again, only to leave yet again. The future is fuzzy after that."

"Now, why don't you try it child?" Peter said. 'Uh oh, if I do, they could reveal everything to Rachel!'

The ground quaked very hard. "HOLY CRAP!" Peter yelled, trying to stay balanced.

Jeremie looked at his computer, a tower has been activated. 'Crap!'

When the ground stopped shaking, the Lyoko Warriors ran towards the window.

A large megatank was ramming into the wall. "Uh oh." Aleita said.

To make matters worse William was energized, with all his powers. "Super Smoke!" William said, turning into smoke and flew up the wall and stopped at Peter's window.

"Give me the girl!" "Which one, we got three girls, four boys and an Odd?" Peter asked, trying to buy some time.

"Hey!" Odd yelled.

William's sword appeared out of smoke. "Holy crap I forgot how big that sword was!" Peter said.

William charged his sword and tried to swing, but the room was to small.

"Run!" Conan yelled, the group ran to the door but two kankerlots materialized before them. "I love these guys," Yumi stated. "I do too, because I can do this to them." Peter said, crushing one by stepping on it, while Jeremie picked the other one and tossed it at William's head.

The door was locked. "Crap, where are my keys?" Peter muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets looking for the keys to the door.

"Wait, can't you teleport?" Conan asked. Peter stopped and said, "Oh yeah." That instant the group was in the courtyard. The megatank turned towards the group.

'I'm guessing you guys aren't doing this are you?' Conan asked in his head.

'No' Jereime stated simply

'Nope' Aleita said

'Not this time' Yumi declared

'Not us' Ulrich said, his thoughts as soft as his voice

'Not now' Odds thoughts rang

'We're not doing this is the basic gist we're trying to get across here.' stated Peter.

'This is not the time to steal jokes from Family Guy Peter!' snapped Jeremie. 'I'm not this time, I just telling Kudo that this isn't our fault.'

The Megatank opened it's shell, and started to charge the laser. It fired the blast of energy in a moments notice. The warriors and the other's ducked for cover.

The laser caused devastating damage the what it did hit, cars were cut neatly in two, buildings crumbled, lives were nearly lost. As if that wasn't bad enough, several more materialized and rolled and was blasting everything.

"We got to stop them." Aleita said, watching the destruction. Peter lifted his hand and lightning crackled from his finger tips. The monster that was trying to get them and was stationary, while didn't die, couldn't roll towards them.

"Go, go!" Peter whispered. The warriors and company sprinted away, but Peter then said, "Wait!" Aleita ran back to see what he wanted. "What?"

"I have a good luck charm in my pocket, take it, break it amongst yourselves, they'll keep you safe."

Aleita slipped her hands into his right pocket and took out a small medallion. How they were going to "break it amongst themselves" was a mystery to Aleita. But she ran back to the others. "Peter said to break this amongst ourselves and it'll keep us safe." she explained. Several Megatanks rolled towards them, attempting to crush them.

Aleita then got an idea to break the charm up. She tossed the charm on the ground as the Megatank rolled over it. "Jump to the left!" she yelled. The warriors and Conan and Rachel leaped to the side as the Megatank rolled into the river.

The group ran back to the charm. It was still in one piece. Yumi picked it up and said, "I don't get it, we just crushed it under a Megatank, how can it still be intact!"

"How the hell are we going to break it?" asked Rachel. Conan looked up, and slapped his forehead. Conan then stated, "Maybe we should push the big red "Break" button on the back."

Yumi flipped it over and saw a comically large red button the had the word "Brake" written on it in big black letters.

"Peter!" Yumi yelled, "Can't you just be serious for once in your life!"

Two more Megatanks came rolling to them, stopped, opened their shells and started to charged their laser.

"No he can't we'll lecture him later!" Jeremie said rushed, pressing the button.

The charm broke evenly between each member of the group and one extra (most likely for Peter). They placed the fragments into their pockets. While they were distracted the Megatanks decided to fire their lasers.

The group cringed as the wall of energy flew towards them. When they expected to be dead, they opened an eye, then the other.

The energy was mere centimeters away from their bodies. The Megatanks, confused, decided to roll away. Rachel, not knowing about the indestructible armor, ran, ready for an attack.

"R-Rachel wait!" Ulrich yelled, but it was too late, she was already too far.

Rachel balled her knuckles into a fist and sent it through the armor and (accidentally) through the eye of X.A.N.A.

The Megatank rolled away and exploded. "Whoa." Peter said, looking from a distance, still keeping the alpha male at bay.

Jeremie then said, "Remind me not to anger Ran." Team Lyoko nodded. Conan nodded then stopped abruptly. "Uh, h-her name is Rachel." Conan corrected.

"Not in Japanese it's not." said Yumi, pulling on Conan's arm, leading him to the bridge that lead to the factory.

"What do you need me for?" Conan asked. "You're part of the team now Conan, you have to go on Lyoko with us."

"Wait, what?" Conan stuttered. "Don't worry as long as the scanners are online, it's perfectly safe." Aleita stated. Yumi picked up Conan, "Hold on tight."

They were finally at the Factory. Yumi grabbed the rope and slid down gently. The others swung down and landed. The group went into the elevator.

Jeremie stopped at the computer, they went down to the scanners. Conan stepped in first. He could hear Jeremie say, "Transfer Conan, Scanner Conan. Virtualization!"

After Conan, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd stepped in. Once they were on Lyoko Alieta was virtualized.

The group of four looked around to see their new little warrior. "Jimmy, where are you?" Ulrich yelled. "Behind here," Conan called from behind.

"Well come out and let us see you." Odd called. "I look stupid!" replied Conan. Jeremie then said (His voice coming from nowhere), "Can't be worse then mine."

"What's your's?" asked Conan. "You don't want to know." Ulrich chuckled.

"Ok." Conan said, walking from behind the tree. The girls cooed. Conan's Lyoko form resembled a little puppy dog. He had brown clothes with a yellow circle with a cat urinating, large dog-like paws for hands, a wagging tail, and floppy dog ears.

"I told you I looked stupid," Conan pouted. "No you don't you're adorable. You look like a puppy." Alieta cooed. "So what can I do, I know Ulrich has superhuman speed, and Odd has agility, what can the girls do, and what can I do?"

Timing was perfect too, a group of bloks came marching. A ball of pink energy formed from Alieta's hand, she tossed it. The ball hit, covered the monster with a pink glow before flying apart.

Yumi put her fingers to her temples, a red aura radiated formed from her upper body, the monster floated and was thrown away. Ulrich sprinted towards the blok and impaled the eye.

Meanwhile in the real world. The Megatank Peter was keeping at bay has just exploded. "What the hell?" Rachel stood before him. "Note to self don't tick you off." Peter said. Rachel was then whacked aside.

William charged his sword and aimed for Rachel. He swung, the energy reflected of Rachel and at Peter.

Peter, however had no fear. As the red energy was millimeters away from his face, like a stereotypical ninja, Peter caught it with both hands, crumpled it up like a sheet of paper and tossed it into a near-by dumpster…causing it to explode.

"Looks like it's two on one," Peter stated.

Conan's weapon was an energy ball he made between his paws, which he could kick or throw with superhuman strength. His powers were to see over vast distances and could mentally target and enemy.

The group rushed to the coordinates of the tower. No monsters weirdly. After about a half hour they made it. Just one problem… there were two towers side by side.

"Crap, not again!" Alieta yelled. The towers were identical, both with glowing red auras around the top.

Peter and Rachel were tossed onto nearby cars. Both Peter and Rachel stood up and walked it off. "It's a waste of time William, I have superhuman durability and healing, and my friend Rachel here has a magical charm."

William swung his sword, this time trying to cut them down. The two leaped a little bit backwards. "In honesty I can't believe I've beaten by that thing."

Ulrich and Yumi went into each tower separately. The one Ulrich was in was bright blue, while the one Yumi was in was a grayish color.

The two got out of their towers. "Tower's this way princess," Ulrich said. As that was said, Ulrich was shot by blue energy and was frozen in place.

A blok came marching, spun its "head" and then shot rings of fire at Alieta. "Oh no you don't!" Conan yelled, kicking the ball of energy at the ring, causing both to disperse.

William got close enough to Rachel and snatched the charm from her back pocket.

Alieta floated to the top platform.

William began to charge his sword.

Alieta placed her hand on the holographic keyboard.

"Cut the crap Alieta and save us!" Peter yelled.

"Ok ok," Alieta typed in the code, Code: LYOKO

As William swung his sword, he exploded into pixels. Jeremie typed in the code. "Return to the past now." An orb of white energy engulfed the world.

(A/N Sorry it took so long, and for those who disliked the previous chapter, I hoped you enjoyed this one much better.)


	8. Chapter 8

Conan and Rachel were standing in front of the warriors. 'Huh, no airplane this time?' wondered Conan.

'Nah, don't want to waste time,' Jeremie replied mentally. 'We did say you're going to stay at Kadic tonight ,' thought Yumi. 'But what about Moore?' 'Peter's doing something about that right now,' said Jeremie, explaining Peter's absence.

"It's a huge honor to meet you Ms. Moore!" Odd said, ferociously shaking her hand.

"Aww, this must be your son," Yumi stated, kneeling down and shaking Conan's hand. "Oh no, I'm just watching him for his parents, they're on a business trip."

They group invited Rachel and discussed living arrangements for the two to the principal. He gladly gave them spare dorms and was quite excited that Rachel was there.

Almost as soon as they got there, it was night and Conan was fast asleep.

The Lyoko Warriors secretly gathered at Ulrich's dorm. "So how are we going to get Conan's bag?" asked Alieta. "What's so special about his bag?" asked Yumi via speaker phone while using her cell under her blankets at home.

"It has all his tools and gadgets, like his tie and his watch, and possibly others." stated Peter. "By the way," asked Odd, "What did you Moore?"

"I froze him in Carbonite." "Anyway," continued Jeremie, "I have a plan."

The group leaned forward. Jeremie was about to say something, when Odd blurted out, "That's too complicated! I have a plan!"

Everyone grabbed the bridge of their noses and groaned. "Peter can you still create another you from the darkness?"

The group looked strangely at Odd. "Odd what the crap are you talking about?" Peter questioned. "Remember, before you weren't an official Lyoko Warrior, when you fought those XANA possessed agents and you used potions rather then your own magic?"

"I fought a lot of possessed agents Odd, you have to be more specific."

"After they blew your head off by shooting you neck and stabbing your head like a hundred times." "Oh yeah,"

Flashback:

Yumi looked at the severed head of their ally, "What the hell did you do to him?" The agents chuckled, "I killed him, cut off his bloody head!" Yumi then looked relieved, "Oh, well, that's step one. Did you morons do step two through five hundred and sixty five?"

"Oh crap!" A voice from behind then declared, "I'm back, baby!" Yumi groaned, "Don't use that quote. No one even remembers where that even comes from."

Then men aimed their guns as Peter. He started to chuckle. "You don't even realize it, but…" The men held a tighter grip on their guns. "But what!"

Peter then continued, "From the darkness…another me…has been formed!" As soon as he said that a dark figure wrapped around another group of agents.

It was a shadow of some form. And it was Hinder's.

End flashback

"Yeah I can still do that, no potions needed." Peter answered. As soon as Peter said this his Shadow went from on the floor to standing on its own "feet".

"You know what to do shadow?" asked Peter. His shadow nodded and slid under the door.

It slithered in a manner similar to a serpent, until it reached Conan and Rachel's room. The shadow tried the doorknob. Nothing, locked.

So it slid under the crack of the door. Shadow looked around and saw the bag on a chair. It picked it up, slid it on its back and opened the door.

The door creaked, Conan's eyes flew open. "Wha-?" The shadow stretched its arm and had it fill Conan's nostrils and mouth, until Conan fell unconscious.

A few minutes later it opened Peter's door. It fell on the floor, becoming a mere shadow once more.

The back fell to the ground. "Wait," Alieta said. "Come to think of it, why didn't you just summon the bag Pete?"

"That was my plan." Jeremie said. The available team glared. Odd could even fell Yumi's glare through the phone. "Yeah but my plan was cooler."

A gray book appeared before Peter. "What's that?" asked Jeremie. "A planner, I'm trying to see when and if I can send Odd to another dimension."

Ulrich just took the book, grabbed a match and said, "Looks like you got time…"

The next morning Conan woke up early, and looked for his bag. It was no where in sight. 'Oh no! If someone has stolen my bag, someone could tell I'm not an ordinary child!'

At that moment a thought popped into his head. 'Jeremie's room Conan, and hurry!' It was Alieta.

Conan sprinted to Jeremie's room. He was greeted by the Lyoko Warriors. "Hey little buddy." Peter said.

Conan looked around and noticed Odd is missing. "Where's…?"

"Oh, since he wasted our time, I sent him to another dimension." Peter answered, Ulrich smirking behind him. "I thought you couldn't do magic on that level?" questioned Alieta.

"Well, I used the way I did it before I used my magic, remember, I'd draw a circle and drop a match."

Conan then asked, "Two things, one, what dimension did you send Odd to? And two, where is my bag? I know you guys have it! "

"I sent him into the Dimension of Rabid Bears."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Ok I'm exaggerating, I locked him in a closet I put a charm on so it's a pocket dimension." Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"And two, your stuff's here, safe and sound… but we made more advance versions."

Conan looked and found copies of his gadgets. "Each tool has the enhanced functions of the original, and some added features." Jeremie explained.

"For example, your shoes' kicking power has been increased, and we added a blade that pops out, just incase. Your speed and jumping skills and agility are also increased."

Alieta then showed his new bowtie, "For this, you just have to hit the record button, which is above the screen, and that voice is saved into the data. There is a small screen and two directional buttons, so you can scroll through the voice data, then hit enter, which is under the screen."

Jeremie then grabbed a new pair glasses, "The range of the tracers have been increased, and we added night vision. Alieta also help me make this indestructible…in the sense it's very, very, very tough to destroy."

Ulrich picked up the bentou box laptop. "Uh… we couldn't do much for this one… so we made different variations of food, and a section with actual food, if you get hungry." Yumi grabbed a watch, "Jeremie and Alieta upgraded this for increased range, and made a machine gun styled belt so you can take down large guys or superhumans."

"The skateboard was a challenge, but we were able to add a "moon" battery, so it can rely on the moon's rays rather then the sun, when it's night time." Peter explained, holding a dark skateboard.

Alieta then added, "And we added a small place for you to put your feet, which close automatically onto them, sort of like skates, so you don't fall off easily, unless you say the code word…which you must program."

Conan looked at it and said, "One truth prevails." "A bit long but ok." said Yumi.

"The tracers themselves have been broken into two types, one type for keeping track of friends, appearing on your glasses as blue, green, or white. As for your enemies, red, black, or purple."

"Your suspenders are more elastic and can stick to objects in a way similar to spiders and attachable grappling hooks if that feature fails." Jeremie explained.

"Your earring cellphone we couldn't improve, it's already 15 years ahead of cellphone technology." Ulrich said, showing that there was no copy.

"Your electronic map notebook has increased range and can also detect any form of obstacles and your tracers." finished Yumi.

Meanwhile on Lyoko a tower activated, and a specter has floated into Rachel.

"Oh and one more thing!" Peter said going through his pocket. "Take this and use it if you need help with anything, or just want to say hello."

In Peter's hand was a red cellphone. "Thanks guys, but…why help me?" asked Conan.

"Easy." Jeremie commented. "You're one of the best detectives in the world, and you are of great ally in out fight. And we could be good friends…I know corny, but true." continued Yumi.

"Wait," said Alieta, "Something's wrong!" "What?" said the group in unison.

She pointed to out the window. Rachel was outside, climbing the wall like a bug.

"X.A.N.A.!" Jeremie muttered under his breath. Rachel finally made it to the window and punched the glass. As it was millimeters away from their faces they stopped.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Eh X.A.N.A., take this!" Peter said, opening his fist. The glass flew through the air. Rachel's fists crackled with electricity.

Lightning destroyed every little shard flying towards her. "Run!" Ulrich said. "Wait, we need to get Odd out of the closet!" Conan yelled.

"That's…" Peter began before Yumi yelled, "If you say "That's what she said", I'm going to kill you!"

Peter snapped his fingers and Odd was beside him. "Now Odd I hope you learned a lesson about wasting time." Peter said, dragging him out of the room with no explanation.

Rachel chased after them. As she ran the energy around her was being sucked out and into her. "Peter, bring us to the Factory." Conan yelled. "Fine!"

That second they were at a factory. "Go to Lyoko!" said Jeremie. "What about Rachel?" asked Conan. "If one of you gets devirtualized, we'll have them hold her back.

In matter of minutes they were on the virtual world, Desert sector. Peter then pointed to Conan and said, "Ha! You're a puppy!" Conan glared and Peter said, "I'm joking, I'm a dog person…and so are you!" Peter chuckled.

Ulrich then said, "Jeremie's doing something about your form." After Peter stopped laughing he said, "Sorry Conan I set myself up for that one, I really shouldn't have. But seriously, be happy…you're not as silly looking as Odd." "Tell me about." muttered Odd.

"Alright Ulrich let's show these freaks what happens when they screw with our allies!" Peter said. "Yeah!"

At that moment a megatank rolled over Peter. As he returned to the real world he said, "Son of a b…!" "Every time." sighed Yumi. Then the megatank rolled over Ulrich.

"Well, let's get this done and over with." said Odd.

Peter and Ulrich met up with Jeremie at the computer. "What now Einstein?" asked Ulrich. "Stall Rachel. God knows what she's doing now."

"I got a hunch." Peter muttered. "Let me guess, she's going to suck the energy out of the supercomputer and destroy our friends?" asked Jeremie.

"Actually I though she was going to absorb all available energy and use it to destroy continent after continent. But, that's more plausible now that I think of it."

"Let's go!" said Ulrich, running to the elevator.

Conan was still grumbling because he looked like a puppy. "Seriously, why do I look like a puppy?"

Odd then replied, "Eh, it's something to do with mental mumbo jumbo that no one except Jeremie and Alieta can understand."

"Monsters!" Yumi snapped, pointing to a cluster of kanerlots and bloks.

"Ready?" asked Alieta, creating two energy fields. "Yeah," "You know it Princess,"

Conan was about to answered, but he was having trouble creating his energy orb. "Wha-?"

Ulrich and Peter have been hunting Rachel, but with no achievement. "I got an idea Peter," stated Ulrich. "What's that?"

"Make a device that detects energy, if there's a huge surge in an area with no energy…""I'll try that." Peter said.

"M-my ball, it won't form!" cried out Conan. "Relax Conan, maybe there's a hand thing you've got to do." Yumi stated gently. Conan cupped his hands/paws around each other and a small orb was made.

"Not big, but it'll do." Conan put it on the ground and with all his might kicked it. It hit a blok, but only took 10 life points off it.

"What, but that totally killed the m the last time!"

Peter just barely scrapped the machine together. "Uh, oh." "What is it?"

"Found X.A.N.A.-Rachel, but she's going to the power plant, all that radiation she can not only do what Jeremie said and destroy the Lyoko warriors, but do as I said, and destroy continent after continent! _If_ she can survive all that."

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich. "I mean, if X.A.N.A., try to make Rachel absorb all that radiation, X.A.N.A. might live, but Rachel's body will be vaporized."

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: Sorry it took so long, hope you all like this chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh boy, we got to stop her…him…them!" Ulrich then called Jeremie and alerted him. "Yeah, I got, I'll tell the others," Jeremie quickly gave the warriors the rundown.

"No! We can't let that happen!" Conan yelled. "Don't worry, we're not going to let Rachel die." Yumi said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ulrich and Peter managed to teleport to where X.A.N.A.-Rachel was, half way to the Nuclear Factory. "X.A.N.A., you ready to be defeated for like, what the fifty-thousandth time?" snapped Ulrich. X.A.N.A.-Rachel's fists crackled with electricity.

Peter was about to throw a fireball, when Ulrich stopped him, "She absorbs energy…what's stopping her from absorbing magical energy?"

"Good point," stated Peter. X.A.N.A.-Rachel released electric bolts from her finger tips. The two were not prepared, so the bolts sent them flying away.

Conan still couldn't get his energy balls to be strong enough to destroy the monsters. "I don't get it, why won't it work?" Conan asked dodging an attack.

"Maybe there's an emotional element involved." said Jeremie.

"Huh?" Alieta began to explain, "Each of our powers or weapons have an emotional tie-in. For example, if I wanted to make an energy field, I need to think of something that angers me. And if I want to create something, I need to attach myself to it."

Yumi picked up, "If I want to use my telekinesis, I need to think peacefully." Odd then stated, "If I want to make a shield, I must think of comforting thoughts."

Alieta then said, "Maybe your concern for Rachel is weakening your energy."

"So, my caring for the girl I love's welfare is a weakness?" snapped Conan. "Not quiet what I mean, I mean that you're losing faith in yourself, that you can save Rachel. If you get your faith back, your powers might go back up."

Ulrich and Peter were thrown against a wall. The boys moaned. Ulrich muttered, "I think my arm is sprained." Peter then replied, "I think I broke my tail bone." He then grabbed a notebook and pencil and wrote something down.

"So what do I do?" asked Conan. "Relax, be confident that you can do this." said Yumi, patting Conan's shoulder. Conan shuddered in slight worry. He then took a deep breath.

X.A.N.A.-Rachel grabbed hem both by their throats. X.A.N.A.-Rachel then said, "For the longest time you have been in the way of X.A.N.A.'s will…"

"Wait, you're a specter?" asked Ulrich, through choking breath. "That's what you call us? Well yes. X.A.N.A has sent us to your world for years."

"So, X.A.N.A. has never been on Earth?" asked Peter. "Why?" asked the specter. "It shows me now that your "lord" is no more then a coward, using monsters, even though he has boasted to me personally, when I was imprisoned on Lyoko of his "god-like might"."

The specter grew enraged and tossed him into a building, causing a small amount of rubble, crushing him.

The specter caused Rachel to toss Ulrich into a street lamp. "Ow," he moaned. Specter-Rachel walk away towards the direction of the nuclear power plant. Ulrich stood up and rubbed his back.

Peter then said, "I think she crushed my liver…" Peter rubbed where his liver is and said, "No, it's smashed." Peter stood up and fell over. "You ok?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, my liver is smashed, never better. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!"

Ulrich then asked helping Peter up and started running, "How do I survive this kind of thing." Peter was about to explain but said, "I can't remember, had something to do when I first came here."

Conan was able to make a modest sized orb of energy. "Here goes nothing," he whispered, throwing the orb.

Jeremie then said, "Fifty life point damage, close Conan, but not there yet."

"Well, it's better then nothing." he said, charging up another orb and throwing it at a krabe. The krabe stumbled backwards, off the sector and fell into the digital sea.

"That works too," Alieta said shrugging her shoulders. Odd, while firing a direct shot at a tarantula, said, "I wonder how Peter and Ulrich are doing?"

Peter and Ulrich sprinted away as Specter-Rachel threw a gas truck at them, "She trying to kill us!" When the boys were far enough, Rachel started to make it for the power plant.

For a normal person this would have taken hours, but for a person possess by one of X.A.N.A.'s specters, a quick sprint will do.

After they were at a considerably far distance, Ulrich then thought, "Wait, shouldn't we follow her."

Peter palmed himself for their combine stupidity and yelled a curse word in English, so no one can understand him.

He grabbed the phone and called Jeremie. "Yeah. You lost her! She threw a truck of gasoline at you guys? Well I can understand that. You need me to calculate how long it'll take her to get there. Alright, Rachel was already strong, and fast, add the enhancement that specters give…"

Jeremie crunched the numbers into the supercomputer (known as the supercalculator in the original French version) and said, "She's there now!"

Peter then said, "Impressive, the computer said that?" "Well it says she would be but the police scanner said a Japanese brunette is beating the holy loving crap out of the workers and can shoot lightning."

Ulrich then asked, "Should we teleport, and can you buy us some time?"

"No, teleport." "Alright bye Jeremie."

Peter just thought and the two of them were at the power plant, behind Rachel.

"Alright Peter, rather then running in there blindly we should plan…"

Peter started charging and yelling a battle cry after "Alright…" Rachel turned around and gave Peter a solid jab in the face, sending him flying and crashing into the wall headfirst.

Ulrich palmed his for forehead, then grabbed a pipe and, since Rachel was distracted manage to knock her down.

More monsters formed, this time a small army of kankerlots and hornets. Acid squirted at Conan and Odd, causing them to roll away. "Laser arrow!" Odd called out, firing an arrow head into the Eye. The monster exploded, but a piece of debris managed to hit Conan in the head. "OW! That hurt!"

"That never happened before," commented Yumi, truly curious about what just happened…which gave X.A.N.A. enough time to make a megatank, and have it devirtulize her.

The chamber of the scanner opened, Yumi slammed her fist on the side. She ran to the elevator and got into the computer room. "How are the guys?" she asked, "Which ones? Peter and Ulrich, or the team on Lyoko?"

"Both." "On Lyoko, pretty good." Jeremie started, clicking a button, opening a window allowing them to see the team.

Conan's weapon was back at full power, probably thinking of something positive to bring its power up, Alieta managed to trick the megatank into destroying the kankerlots (which isn't that hard a feat) and Odd was beginning to snipe the hornets.

"And the other two?" Jeremie hacked into the power plant's cameras, Peter managed to force himself out of the wall, Rachel stood up and tossed Ulrich into Peter.

Peter then cursed in English, surprisingly in a voice of a British actor. "Why does he sound like Tim Curry?" Yumi asked. "I assume it's because he received too many hits to the head."

Peter then asked in his alternate voice, "Why are you causing me brain damage, I mean, we both are your enemies, why spend all your time after me?"

"This is for mocking X.A.N.A." replied Rachel. Rachel then delivered a solid punch to Ulrich's head, causing him to stumble a little.

"Huh, I feel like I forgot some kind of embarrassing event I hate to mention." "How you have some recollection of it." Peter questioned.

"Well I remember somewhat in context, but not the event itself." Ulrich answered. "Is it that pool attack Odd told me about?"

"Gees that a lot Peter," Ulrich said sarcastically. Due to the fact they were distracted, Rachel kicked Ulrich to the floor and slammed Peter into a wall.

Ulrich jumped back up, seeing Rachel walking towards the core. Ulrich sprinted, grabbed her and threw away from the radioactive core. "Peter take care of her!"

"Ceart go leoar." "Oh great that last hit on the head got you stuck speaking Irish."

Rachel tried to tackle Ulrich but Peter grabbed her collar and said, "Tá sé seo le haghaidh throwing mé isteach i mballa!" He slammed her into the wall. Rachel stood up and gave a solid jab in the middle of his forehead.

Peter spat out some blood and said, in his own voice, in French, "Thanks for fixing me." Peter said, before tossing Rachel into Ulrich who kicked her in the stomach.

Jeremie sighed as the tides changed for his friends.

Conan was facing off against a megatank himself. The monster opened its shell, the laser charging. 'Wait for it,' Conan thought, 'Wait for it…' The laser was fired. As Conan leaped out of the way, he called out, "Now Alieta!" Alieta managed, to fuse her energy fields to block the laser.

Conan then created his orbs and added them to Alieta's energy field. "Throw it!" Alieta yelled, as the two of them pushed the orb into the beast.

The megatank closed its armor, but the orbs seemed to have absorbed the energy from the laser. The ball of energy collided into the monster.

When it hit the armor, nothing happened at first. Then the armor started to glow a bright white color. "It's gonna blow!" Jeremie yelled into the microphone.

"Hit the dirt!" Conan yelled, as everyone leaped to the ground. The megatank exploded, debris of the monster fell around them…then a huge chunk landed and crushed Odd.

"Didn't see that coming," Alieta said, standing up. Now all that was left was an army of kankerlots.

Rachel got back up and grabbed both boys by their throats. She shoved them against the wall, tore off some pieces of iron and tied the boys up in it.

"Crap! I can't break out," Ulrich yelled as he struggled. "Me neither!"

Rachel walked down the stairs and made it to the core. She placed her hands over it.

Conan made a couple of orbs and kicked them into the center of the cluster, as Alieta made it to the tower.

His job done, Conan let the monsters send him back to the real world.

He quickly went up the elevator. "How are the others doing?"

"Not good, Rachel tied them up in iron, and got to the core." "Oh no!"

Rachel began to absorb the energy from the nuclear core that powers the suburb and the neighboring suburbs. Her skin was beginning to peel, revealing an amalgamation of energy glowing out. The camera shorted out.

"Alieta hurry up!" Conan yelled into the microphone on Jeremie's headset. "Rachel is absorbing the energy!" Alieta started to float up the platform.

More of Rachel's skin fell off, revealing more energy, causing the building to black out, only the contained energy in Rachel lighting the room.

Alieta lands on the top platform. Alieta placed her hand on the digital pad. Alieta typed in the code, LYOKO.

"Tower deactivated." The energy in Rachel flew out, shorting the building out. She fell down, knocked out, but alive. "Return to the past now." I white orb of energy engulfed everything, resetting the day back to the beginning.

(A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, the summer made me a little lazy. And sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy the next one. BTW Irish translations are from Google Translate. Lyoko498)


	10. Chapter 10

Conan slid out of his bed and went to Jeremie's room. The team greeted him. Peter seemed to be working on something. "What's that Peter?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering what that was." said Odd. "Oh, it's a new dart system. Rather then the knock out drug, it has holy water,. Never know when you're going to need it, especially if you met me." Peter answered, sliding the mini machinegun styled belt into Conan's pocket.

Ulrich then said, "Well, I'm going to get breakfast, anyone else?" The others agreed and followed Ulrich out. When they crossed Conan and Rachel's dorm, Conan stated, "I'll be back guys, just giving Rachel a note to let her know where I am."

Conan slipped into his room, found a pad of paper and wrote his note, then slipped back out. He met with the warriors at their usual table. The team was eating Croissants. "Here Conan, have one," said Alieta, handing him one. Conan took a bite out of the bread roll.

It was flaky and buttery. (A/N: Yeah, I know, cliché. But I can't think of anything else to describe a croissants flavor. Lyoko498)

About an hour later, they all decided to go to the Rec. room. Ulrich and Odd were playing foosball, while the others were talking. "And there were no survivors," Peter replied, concluding his sad story, "And that's why I can never return to the Paleolithic time ever again ever."

Jeremie then responded, "I just asked if you watched any good movies." "Really? Maybe my brain hasn't totally healed from that last attack."

Conan then thought aloud, "Did Rachel wake up?" Yumi responded, "I took a peek, she's still sleeping."

"For this long? She never sleeps this late." Conan asked. "Maybe we should check, I mean Rachel has been through a lot. I mean, absorbing all that energy…having some of her skin peeled off…fell unconscious… Peter drew on her face…" Ulrich listed.

"You did what?" Conan growled at Peter, who smiled. "I couldn't resist. I did it before you woke up."

After a class (Jeremie said they were watching Conan for Rachel, who was still asleep) the group left for supper. Conan finally said, "Alright, now I'm concerned. She couldn't possible sleep this long and not get up to do something."

Alieta agreed, "We should check up on her."

The group went to the dorm building and looked for Rachel's dorm. Ulrich knocked on the door. It slid open with little to no trouble. It wasn't locked, there was nothing just a lump in the bed.

While the others walked right to the bed, Conan tripped and fell, and secretly picked up the paper.

Yumi picked up Conan. "Alright Rachel, time to get up, it's almost been a day…" Jeremie said tearing off the blankets, only to reveal a stack of pillows and sheets in her place.

"What the hell?" asked Conan to himself out loud. A tissuse of chloroform was on the pillow. Odd picked up a disc. "What's this?" he asked.

Jeremie took out his computer and popped the disk in the machine. A digital message. It was a ransom note. It said if they weren't given 300,000 euros by midnight that night, Rachel Moore will die.

"I recognize this style of ransom," Ulrich said. "As do I." said Peter. Yumi, Jeremie, and Conan also recognized the style, leaving Odd and Alieta the only ones uninformed.

"These are some of the most advanced technology out of any gangs and thugs. They've been in the news recently." Jeremie informed. "Can't remember what they're called though," stated Ulrich. "Well, let's give them hell!" yelled Odd.

"No!" Everyone turned to Conan in surprised. "_I_ have to do this. She's my friend. And… I love her."

Jeremie then said, surprising Conan with how quick it was, "Alright then," Conan looked up and saw the stern face above him. Conan grabbed his bag and quickly debated on using the Agasa generation gadgets or the Lyoko generation gadgets.

'Well I am up against one of the most technologically advanced thugs on Earth.'

Conan picked up the Lyoko Generation gadgets, slid his bag on his shoulder. "You might also need these my friend," said Peter, dropping five cards on the floor.

On the cards were images of the Lyoko warriors. Odd as a purple cat, Ulrich as a samurai, Yumi as a geisha ninja, Alieta as an elf, Jeremie smiling and giving a peace sign with his fingers, and Peter as a werewolf with a smirk akin to Norman Bates from Psycho.

"There cards will summon us if you need us, but after use, they must recharge their energies." Peter warned. "Want us to at least give you a lift?" asked Alieta. "Alright,"

Yumi parked the van they managed to rent in front where the gangsters were. They deduced it from the details in the disk. Jeremie leaned to Conan and whispered, "Be careful when you summon Peter. As I'm sure you're well aware from the magician thieves, he's very…sadistic."

Conan jumped from the van and said in his thoughts, 'Speak through telepathy?' 'Yep,' responded Ulrich. 'Good luck,' said Alieta, closing the van door.

Conan turned the knob on his shoes, sprinted, jumped and kicked the door off its hinges. The door crashed into several of the men. "What the hell?" asked one of the men, only for a sedative dart to pierce his neck.

In a matter of seconds, the whole room was unconscious. 'Wow, that machine gun belt did the trick, and 30 shots to spare.' Conan ran into the next room.

The thugs heard the commotion and were armed with primarily machine guns of all forms, but 90% were Uzis. "Oh boy!" Conan muttered to himself.

"What?" "It's just a kid?" "Maybe it's a distraction by the cops." "Tell the head! Tell him to kill Moore!" 'No!'

Conan swiftly clicked the buttons on the right ankle of his left shoe, and the left ankle on his right shoe. Tiny blades popped from the front of his shoes.

With the power shoes still on, he was able to run at the man with unnatural speed and kicked the man in the chest. The blade wasn't long, but it did cause some major bleeding.

"Get that kid!" yelled one of the men. All but one man began to swarm. The one man ran through the door and locked it, he continued this pattern until he got to the leader and told him what was happening.

'Oh no, there's too many. I'd hate to use three cards at one, but I don't have a choice do I?' Conan took three cards from his pocket and yelled, "Odd, Ulrich, Yumi!" Then in a flash the three warriors appeared, with makeshift weapons.

Yumi had quickly made throwing stars, Ulrich had a sharpen piece of metal, and Odd had a baseball bat.

"You called?" said Yumi. "Get them!" called out the cluster's leader, Chuck.

Yumi threw three stars at one of the men, this manages him to drop his weapon, cripple him and he won't be using his right eye for a while.

Then a man flew right behind Yumi, causing her to jump. "Sorry," said Ulrich and Conan together. What happened was that Ulrich slit the man's hand, causing him to drop his gun, while Conan kicked him in the chest causing him to fly.

Odd just whacked any person that wasn't Conan, Ulrich or Yumi, simple as that.

While his army was being slimmed down, he tried to escape through the door. But as he reached for the module that locks and unlocks the doors, a razor-sharp disk was in his hand.

A tight grip ripped him from the module, "Gentlemen," said Yumi, tossing him to the boys. As Conan jumped he said, "This is for kidnapping Rachel!" Conan gave a solid kick in the jaw, sending him spiraling towards Ulrich who said, "I really hate gangsters." Ulrich slit the skin on the man's forehead, knocking him to Odd, "Well at least this guy is fun to hit in the face!" Odd whacked him across the head with his club.

The man fell, knocked out. As this happened Odd, Ulrich and Yumi started to dissolve, the magic of the cards fading. But Before Odd fully vanished, he smashed the module and the doors opened.

Meanwhile with the Lyoko Warriors in the van, as the trio materialized, Odd asked, "Why do you think destroying the mechanical systems of automatic doors it always opens, rather then staying locked?" "Not a clue," said Alieta.

Conan walked into the room. He looked left, then right. He then looked at the ground. "Something's wrong here."

'Jeremie?' Conan asked via thoughts. 'Yeah?' 'Do you have anything that can check for laser sensors?'

'Yeah the digital notebook picks up obstacles remember?' 'Oh yeah, now I remember.' Conan looked into his bag and grabbed the note book and opened it.

"Oh no, this place is filled with lasers." Conan looked around and noticed a button that read, "3-D". He pressed it and the map became a 3-D image. He could see the lasers and where he was on the map (he was shown a tiny chibi head.) "Alright there seems to be a gap small enough to crawl through in front of me."

Conan got on his belly and started to crawl through the (according to his map) triangle gap. When he was through the opening, the map showed there was a small enough opening for him to sit up. "Alright, I can step over the this laser in front of me, while crouching…"

Conan followed what the map showed him. When he finally made it out of the lasers and at the door, Conan, wondered, what did the lasers do? He tossed a piece of lint into the invisible laser, and it became a small fire ball.

"Good thing." Conan turned his shoes back on, jumped and grabbed the module. "Oh great, the code is in WWII Enigma." Conan hated to use another card, but he need help. "Jeremie." Conan whispered. "Hey Conan, what do you need?" asked Jeremie.

"This module is in Enigma." "World War II style?" "Yep." "Alright, I can do that."

Jeremie clicked a few buttons and picked Conan up, "I might need some help of this portion." After about ten minutes of work the two of them finally cracked the code.

"Hey Jeremie, why is it taking you so long to dissolve, while the others took a few minutes." Conan questioned. "Well, I'm not using a lot of the magic energies. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi used the energies to get weapons and burned the rest with their own energy."

"So the magic is also burned with their energy to work?" "Yep."

The duo crept through the next room. They ducked behind a crate. "Oh crap," The room was full of thugs. "Alright, we need help…" Conan said, looking at Ulrich's card. It was black and white, with some blue color towards the bottom of the description.

"Still charging," Jeremie explained. Conan then asked, "What can Alieta do?"

"She's a smart as me, but I can assume she can get something with the added magic."

"Should I try?" Jeremie hesitated. "I personally wouldn't. But if you let me give her some instructions via telepathy?" "Of course, but quickly." Conan thought the terms were fair, he didn't want to loose the girl he loves, just like him.

Jeremie gave the instructions and said, "Now Conan."

"Alieta!" Conan whispered as the card started the glow pink.

One of the men Al was shoved to the floor. "Huh? What was that?" Al's face was slammed to the floor. "What the hell?" asked on of the men. A solid jab struck the man in the face. Soon other men cringed in pain as the unseen force struck them.

"Fire!" yelled on of them. The gangsters fired and they dropped dead. "Didn't think they'd do that." said Alieta's voice, from nowhere. With that she and Jeremie faded. "Good luck," said the couple. Conan sprinted to the next room.

The leader, who is ironically named Richard, heard of the boy and his small team. "Find them!" yelled Richard, "Find them and kill them all!"

Meanwhile at the van, the Warriors were talking to one another. "Hey do you know what I just realized." asked Peter. "What?" questioned Odd. "How the hell did a bunch of high-tech gangsters get on school grounds? Don't we have security guards or something?"

"No, but we have a janitor." Yumi responded. "Are you kidding me?" "Nope."

Conan was finally there, the last door, the leader had to be behind the door.

'Don't worry Rachel, I'm coming, and I got an ace up my sleeve, my last card, in an emergency.'

Conan kicked open the door. A huge army of thugs were before him, and in the distance, was the leader, with Rachel hanging from chains by her hands.

"You're the boy killing my men?" asked Richard. "Not kill, only knock out." Conan replied. "Kill him!" Richard ordered. The men tackled and knocked down the boy.

Odd asked Jeremie, as it now occurred to him, "Now that I think of it, why _is_ Jimmy immune to the memory erasing effects of the return to the past?"

Jeremie answered, "Well, Alieta and I assumed it's the same reason he retains his adult mind despite reverting back to a child's body."

Then the warriors noticed one of them was missing.

The gangsters were sent flying when a dome of energy was fired at them. "Thanks Peter." said Conan. "Eh, no problem Jimmy."

Rachel heard him, 'J-Jimmy?' Some men started running towards them. "They aren't even trying." Peter said, snapping his finger, creating a tube of fire to surround them. "Hey, we're here to save a life, not take them."

"Whatever you Kudo." Peter said. "By the your card is almost out of energy."

"And with what energy I got, I'll do as much as I can! Like the other Warriors!"

Conan, clicked his belt and kicked the soccer ball that came out, slamming into the face of on of the goons. "Are you sure, these are the most technologically advanced thugs on Earth?" asked Conan. Peter then pointed while tossing a gangster the right, "See that computer? It's capable to track a shark across the globe while doing surveillance on the warehouse and using Amazon."

Conan flipped open the blades and kicked the men in the legs, knocking them down, while Peter continued to shoot lightning from his fingers. After about twenty minutes, the men were defeated, and Peter started to fade.

"Give us back Rachel." Conan commanded. Richard smirked. "Times up." Richard took out a Gatling gun. "And I thought I was obsessed with overkill." Peter muttered with fear.

"Good bye, Miss Moore." The man pulled the trigger, Conan sprinted, jumped and sprinted, "Kudo N…!" Peter yelled as he faded.

Conan jumped high enough and sliced the chain. As Rachel fell, Conan was hit with a single bullet managed to hit his shoulder, at a major artery. "NO! JIMMY!" Rachel yelled. Richard then panted, "And now you're next Ms. Moore."

Rachel charged at the man and gave a solid jab to his stomach. Being Rachel, she sent him flying into the wall and leaving him stuck in an imprint.

Rachel ran to Conan, "Jimmy! Jimmy! Are you alright?" Conan looked up. "It's just…just a flesh wound." The Lyoko Warriors popped into the building.

"Jimmy!" they all called out, running to the boy. "Hey guys…we did it, we saved Rachel." Conan said, smiling slightly. "We… we can set this right can't we?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah," said Jeremie. "But first," Peter said, with fire in his eyes. Peter walked to Richard, pointing a finger at him.

Richard laughed at him slightly. Peter's brain damaged was fully healed, but he changed his voice to that of a familiar American actor.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Did he fire 6 shots or only 5. To be honest, in all this excitement, I kinda lost track myself. Gotta ask yourself one question, "Did I feel lucky?" Well do ya…punk?"

Richard spat at him, "See you in Hell." Peter spat in the man's eye before saying, "Tell them Peter sent you." With that, Peter placed his finger on his forehead, and the lightning crackled through the man's systems, causing him to look like an X-Ray picture.

After a few seconds the man was dead. "Kudo said, to save a life and take none. Well our mission was done, I was free to kill you." Peter said to the body, then asked Jeremie, "You all set up? We won't be in the winter when this is done?" "Yeah it's all set, no season jumping, let's hope we're not too late."

Peter returned to the group and spoke a language too old to understand. Alieta placed a device out of science fiction and typed some commands into the computer. And Jeremie prayed for this to work. "R-return to the past now." A white light engulfed them all.


	11. Chapter 11

Conan's eyes shot open. 'I'm alive! Thank god! I'm alive!' Conan kissed Rachel's cheek, which woke her up. "Huh…" she said, rubbing her eye. "Good morning Conan. Slept well?" "I slept fine Rachel, just fine," Conan said, tears going down his face.

"You ok Conan, you're crying." "Just happy's all." Richard Moore woke up, and to his surprised Conan ran and hugged his legs. 'I've never been so happy to see Richard!' "What's with you brat?" Richard asked. "Just happy Richard."

Richard's phone rang, "Hello this is Richard Moore."

"Mr. Moore, you seemed to have stepped on the wrong plane. If you landed, you're in France."

Conan jumped up and grabbed the phone. "L! I'm so glad to hear from you!" "Uh…it's good to hear from you too Jimmy. Are you alright?" L responded awkwardly.

"Just really ecstatic." Richard was about to punch Conan's head when Conan said, "Bye L, here's Richard again!" Richard was again owned in a verbal fight with L, and they left the plane. Richard approached the airport tavern, while Rachel and Conan approached the lady at the desk.

'No planes open I'm guessing,' Conan said, feeling prepared. "Uh, are there planes to Japan." The lady checked the computer and said, "Yes," Conan's heart sank a little. "When does it take off?" asked Rachel. "In 34 minutes." replied the woman. 'Then there's time to see them again!'

"Hey Rachel, is there time for a walk before we go?" asked Conan. "I guess so, uh 2 adult tickets and a child ticket." Rachel got a ticket and she and was off for their walk.

'Alright, it takes 15 minutes to go to Kadic from the airport, so we see them…exchanged goodbye,' Conan thought, slightly saddened at the fact.

'Then fifteen minutes back then a five minute wait on the plane for take off.'

Conan secretly lead Rachel to the school.

The Lyoko Warriors sat talking. "I'm gonna miss that little guy," Ulrich said, smiling sadly. "But we've kept him, and Rachel, and especially Richard from home long enough," said Alieta.

Conan saw them and stood their, pretending to be out of breath.

Peter looked up and his face little up. Peter then uttered the line in a soft and slow manner. "Oh my god." Peter walked up to them and continued, "You're Rachel Moore, daughter of legendary Japanese detective Richard Moore. Guys! It's Rachel Moore!"

The other warriors walked up and talked to her. "Is this your son?" Alieta said, leaning and hugging him, then letting Yumi do so. "Oh no, I'm watching him for his folks."

The boys messed with his hair. 'Good bye Jimmy,' Jeremie said mentally. 'We'll miss you.' replied Yumi.

'Will we meet again guys?' asked Conan. 'Hopefully before we enter the afterlife.' said Peter.

'See you around Kudo,' stated Ulrich. 'Later Jimmy,' Odd said slightly. Alieta then said, 'We'll met again, but we'll meet again.'

"Sorry to keep you from doing Ms. Moore," said Peter. "It was nice to meet you two." said Yumi. "It was nice to meet you guys…uh?"

"Jeremie."

"Alieta."

"Yumi."

"Ulrich."

"Odd."

"Peter."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you." Rachel said. "Oh by the way," Peter called as they walked away, "Happy Halloween!"

Conan then thought ,'Huh? But it sum…oh yeah.' He then remembered what they said earlier…

Flashback

"The time warping module is still a prototype according to Jeremie so it skipped ahead a season…October the 19 I think."

End flashback

Before they were out of of mental earshot Jeremie said with his telepathy, 'Hey Conan, remember, you're a Lyoko warrior, no matter what.' 'I'll never forget.'

When they got Richard and the plane started to fly off Conan said to himself in a whisper, "Goodbye guys."

(A/N: 65 page. It took me 65 pages on Microsoft Word to write this. :) Well I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters, and this story. Lyoko498)


End file.
